


New Beginnings

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Stark With A Drink, End With A Kiss [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Stark With a Drink, End With a Kiss', Tony and Clint begin to ease their way into couple-dom as Clint muddles through his feelings and Tony patiently waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my piece 'Stark With a Drink, End With a Kiss', do that first. This is a direct follow-up piece and will make WAY more sense if you've read the first.

Clint woke with a start to the sound of a phone going off. It wasn’t his. His had been in his suit coat pocket, discarded somewhere near the front door only moments after they had gotten inside.

His mind immediately drifted back to the night before……Tony in his arms…..his mouth, hot and wet, on Clint’s body. The way it felt to be inside him, that tight hot heat. Tony’s eyes……so beautiful and full of passion. The way that it felt when Tony said “I love you.”

…..fuck. Tony loved him. He honest to God loved him. Clint still couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t believe that he _liked_ the fact that Tony loved him. But he did.

“Sir.”

Clint started as Jarvis spoke up.

“Agent Coulson is on the line.”

“Yea, yea.” Tony came into the room, flopping on the bed, answering the phone. “What is it?” Whatever Coulson said, it clearly didn’t please him. Clint was still on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, but he could tell just from Tony’s tone of voice that he wasn’t happy. “Why.” His tone was brusque, and Clint couldn’t help but smile. Coulson really didn’t like Tony, and that attitude wasn’t going to help at all. “Fine. Okay. I’ll be there in a while.” There was a clatter as Tony tossed the phone back onto the nightstand.

Clint felt the bed shift as Tony moved closer, and then Tony’s hand slipped into Clint’s hair, gently tugging his head up so he could get a look at Clint’s face. “Oh, good……you’re just as pretty sober and in the light of day.”

Clint sorted. “Asshole.”

Tony grinned. “That’s me.” He let go of Clint’s hair; Clint rolled over onto his back so he could face Tony, smiling.

“You think I’m gorgeous.”

“Damn straight.” He leaned in, kissing Clint. “Coulson just called us in.”

“Aw, dammit.”

“Tell me about it. Didn’t say why…..just said for me to get my ass in. Doesn’t know you’re here, so you’ve probably got a message on your phone.”

“Fuck.” Clint sat up. “He’s gonna be pissed at me.”

“Probably. He’s a bastard.”

Clint laughed. “He can be.”

Tony sat up, giving Clint another kiss. “C’mon…..I made breakfast.”

Clint was surprised. “….breakfast?”

“Yea. Told you last night. Was gonna use the banana for pancakes.”

Clint stared for a minute, then burst out laughing. “You are so weird.”

“You better believe it.” He slid from the bed, and gave that little shrug-nod. “C’mon. They’re gonna get cold.”

Smiling, Clint followed Tony down the hall to the kitchen, blatantly staring at the man’s backside. He hadn’t really gotten a good look last night, but damn, it was nice.

“So, I have to warn you….” Tony looked over his shoulder, and paused. “…….are you staring at my ass?”

Clint just grinned. “Yup. S’that a problem?”

“…….I don’t know. Do you think it’s as nice as I know it is?”

Clint cracked up. “You’re so modest.”

“Hey, no reason to be modest when you’ve got an ass like mine.”

“Hmm…” Clint took another appraising look. “…….guess that’s true.”

Tony grinned. “Glad you agree.” He paused. “Oh. I was saying. Just a forewarning……pretty much anything I cook looks like crap. So these pancakes are pretty ugly. But they’ll taste good. Promise.”

Clint laughed. “Okay. I consider myself warned.”

“Good.” Tony led the way into the kitchen, stopping in front of the counter. Clint stared at the pancakes. Tony watched Clint, taking in his reaction. 

“……..well,” Clint spoke up at last, “you weren’t kidding.”

Tony laughed. “Nope, not at all.”

Clint took another look at the pancakes, cocking his head as he considered them. “……..how the hell do you make square pancakes?”

“I have no idea.”

“Seriously……you pour the batter in the pan, it spreads out in a circular pattern. Square pancakes should be impossible. How did you do that?”

“I don’t know!”

“That’s gotta be a special skill.”

“Well, at least it’s a skill.”

Clint shook his head, grinning, and sat down. Tony placed a plate in front of him.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Clint picked up a fork, cutting into the extremely ugly pancakes, taking a bite. “…….okay, yeah. These are really good.”

“Told you.” Tony sat down opposite Clint, digging into his own pancakes. “I may make ugly food, but it tastes good.”

Clint chuckled. “When did Coulson want us in?”

“Right away. Whatever. He can wait a while. We’ll eat first.”

Clint shook his head. “You really like pissing him off, don’t you.”

“Hey, he likes pissing me off just as much. And I want breakfast.”

“Good. From what I’ve heard, you don’t eat much.”

Tony just looked at Clint, chewing slowly. “……..yea, I sort of forget.”

“How can you forget to eat?”

“I get caught up in my work.”

“Geez.”

“Oi. Shut up.”

“No.” Clint finished his incredibly delicious but extremely awkward looking pancakes. “You need to eat.”

Tony grinned. “Aww, you care about me.”

Clint flushed. “Shut up.”

Tony laughed. “Sorry.” Finishing his own plate, he rose, taking Clint’s dish and bringing them both to the sink. “Okay……let’s get dressed and go.”

“Yeah.” Clint followed Tony to the bedroom. “Aw, shit.”

“What?” Tony looked up from where he was rifling through his drawers.

“I don’t have any clean clothes.”

“Oh.” Tony just looked at Clint, thinking. “……..did you want to stop at your place?”

“We really don’t have time.” Clint shook his head. “Shit. Guess I’ll just wear the suit.”

Tony grinned. “Well, you look great in it.”

Clint gave him a look. “Shut up. You know how weird it’s gonna look when I show up at SHIELD headquarters in a suit?”

“Well, you don’t have to wear the whole thing! Just the pants and shirt. It won’t be too formal. I’d give you one of my shirts, but you’re really a lot more fit than me. It’d be absolutely skin-tight.” Tony paused as the words really sank in. “…….on second thought, that sounds really good. You wanna borrow one?”

Clint punched Tony’s shoulder. “Ass.”

“Ow! Geez.” Tony rubbed his shoulder. “Can you at least hit me somewhere else? This shoulder hurts like a mofo!”

“Sorry.” And, in a move sappier than any Clint would ever have imagined could have come from him, he leaned in and kissed the spot he had punched. When he pulled away, he saw Tony looking at him with wide, surprised eyes. He flushed. “….shut up.”

Tony just smiled. “I didn’t say anything.”

Clint slipped on his pants. “You were thinking it.”

“I’m allowed to think.”

“…….shut up.” Clint finished buttoning up his shirt.

Tony laughed. “Fine. I won’t think ever again. All my inventing will cease. I’ll probably get killed in battle. All for the sake of pleasing you.”

Clint nearly punched Tony again, stopping just in time. Tony grinned at that. Clint glared. “…….ass.”

Tony laughed. “You love me.” Immediately he flushed. “I mean…..well……..you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Tony was obviously embarrassed. Clint leaned in, kissing him, wanting to alleviate those fears. It worked. All the nervousness faded from Tony’s face, and he smiled. Clint stroked his cheek. “You ready to go?”

Tony nodded. “Yea……ready.”

“Okay.” Clint kissed him again, taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

The Audi was still parked right where they left it, but this time, Clint opened Tony’s door for him. Tony’s face lit up once again with that brilliant smile. Clint was falling in love with that smile. He was beginning to realize that he would go to any lengths to keep that smile on Tony’s face.

He slid into the passenger seat, and Tony turned to him. “Ready to go face Coulson’s wrath?”

Clint burst out laughing. “Is anyone ever ready for that?”

Tony grinned. “Good point. I guess the real question is….do we have a choice?”

Clint shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Okay, then.” Tony gunned the car to life. “Let’s go.”

The car sped down the road. Clint felt a little tremor of nervousness. How would the others react to all of this? It was sure to be fairly awkward. But in the end, he would make it through. _They_ would make it through. Because Clint wanted this to work. He wanted this relationship to work. And that was worth enduring any amount of awkwardness.

He glanced at Tony. Those brown eyes were fixed on the road. Reaching out, Clint found Tony’s hand, taking hold. Tony looked at him in surprise. Clint smiled, giving Tony’s hand a little squeeze. Tony smiled, squeezing back.

And with that, Clint knew. With Tony by his side, he could handle whatever difficulty came his way. Somehow, someway, everything would be okay.

**~tbc~**


	2. Meeting the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony glanced at Clint, smiling. It was more of a smirk, actually. A wicked, wicked smirk. _God_ , it was sexy. _Everything_ Tony did was sexy.

They pulled into SHIELD headquarters at ten minutes after 12. Coulson had called them at around eleven. _He’s gonna be so pissed._ Still, Clint couldn’t really find it in him to care. Tony had made him breakfast. The memory of Tony’s homemade banana pancakes still filled Clint with little flutters of happiness. He didn’t think anyone had ever made him breakfast before. Well, his mom when he was little, but that had been YEARS ago. And no one Clint had dated had ever cooked for him, _that_ he was damn sure of.

The car screeched to a halt. Somehow, despite the way Tony drove (which could only be described as “horrible”…..the man didn’t seem to know what a speed limit was), the car ended up perfectly parked, straight as could be within the lines of the parking space. Maybe he wasn’t such a horrible driver after all…..maybe “reckless” was more the word.

But Clint was stirred from his thoughts as Tony nudged him. “Oi. Gotta get going. Unless you REALLY want Coulson to explode.”

“Ugh. Definitely not.”

The two headed into the building, and were immediately greeted by Coulson, who did not at all look pleased to be kept waiting. His gaze fell upon them, and he was silent, just looking. His eyes took in the two of them, traveling slowly over Clint, starting at his feet and moving upward, taking in the suit, slightly wrinkled from lying on the floor all night, the shirtsleeves rolled up in an attempt to make it look more casual, Clint’s messy hair and the night’s growth of stubble. Then those eyes locked with Clint’s, and it was immediately obvious. Coulson knew. He knew _exactly_ what had happened.

Clint flushed beneath that knowing gaze. “Ah……good morning, sir.”

“Good afternoon, Agent Barton.” 

Clint winced inwardly, hearing the vague inflection in Coulson’s voice as he corrected Clint, making it quite obvious that Clint was incorrect, that it was afternoon, not morning, that Clint was LATE. There was more behind that calm façade……disappointment. And it wasn’t hard to see why, for now Coulson’s gaze had fallen on Tony, and the disapproval couldn’t have been more obvious. Coulson clearly wasn’t pleased in Clint’s choice of partner. Clint felt a little surge of irritation. Tony was a good guy. Coulson could go shove it.

“Well then, don’t we have a meeting or something to get to?” Tony, of course, didn’t seem to give a damn about the completely awkward atmosphere surrounding them. “What’s with all this standing around, Coulson?”

_Oh God_. Clint didn’t know whether to laugh or duck for cover. Tony really didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Amazingly, Coulson didn’t kill Tony. He just _looked_ like he was going to, the expression in his eyes one that would appear totally normal to most people, but to someone who knew him, like Clint, it was a look of pure hatred. The Death Glare. “This way, gentlemen.” And Coulson turned on his heel, heading down the hallway.

Tony glanced at Clint, eyes twinkling, and Clint couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. “Ass.”

Tony laughed at that. “C’mon, ‘Agent Barton’, we’ve got a meeting to attend.” And he headed down the hallway after Coulson, leaving Clint to follow behind him.

Everyone else was already assembled, seated around the table…..Tasha, Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Coulson was still standing, waiting by the door, still looking incredibly displeased with the two of them.

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce was smiling.

“Hey, Bruce. You get those parts I sent over?”

“Yeah, thanks. They really helped.”

“Good. You finish up yet?”

“Not quite. There were more problems than I expected. I had to recalibrate the last several steps and start over.”

Clint felt a little twinge of jealousy. The two men were so at ease with each other, and talking about things that he would never understand. “Hey.” He caught the edge of Tony’s sleeve, tugging. Tony looked at him, surprised. “C’mon. Gotta start the meeting. Sit.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tony moved towards a chair beside Bruce, but Clint tugged harder, pulling Tony around the table, all the way to the other side, far away from Bruce. He sat down in the nearest empty chair and yanked Tony down into the chair beside him. Tony looked at Clint, surprise on his face, but he smiled.

“Gonna manhandle me, huh?” _God_ , that smile was beautiful. “I like it.”

Clint flushed. “Shut up.”

“Gentlemen.” Coulson’s voice was dripping irritation. “If you’re quite comfortable, we can start.” 

Tony pulled a face at Coulson, and Clint had to fight hard to bite back a snort of laughter. He could sense someone watching him, and he glanced across the table. 

It was Natasha. Her gaze was very steady, and it was immediately clear that she was studying him. 

Clint couldn’t help it. “What.” He demanded.

The corners of Tasha’s mouth turned up ever so slightly in the smallest of smirks. “Nice suit.”

Clint glowered at her. “Shut the hell up.”

“Oh no, I’m completely serious. Looks good. Stark pick that out for you?”

At that, Clint flushed, and Natasha’s smile grew. It was obvious that he had just given himself away completely. If Natasha hadn’t known before what had happened between him and Tony, she sure as hell knew now. Clint wasn’t going to let her laugh like that.

“As a matter of fact, he did. We went to the Abbington Gala last night.”

“How sweet.” _God_ , that smile could be so damn annoying. That is, unless Clint was in on the joke…….preferably helping Tasha in planning the prank, and putting it into action. Then it was okay. Right now, he just wanted to wipe it off her face.

“This gala,” Thor’s voice startled Clint out of his thoughts. “Was there fighting?”

Clint stared blankly at Thor. “……..fighting?”

“You have bruises on your neck. True, they are unlike any marks known to me, but I cannot imagine a cause other than fighting.”

Clint was completely confused. “….bruises?” Then it all came flooding back. Their second round of sex last night. Tony’s mouth on his throat, nipping at his flesh. _Damn_ , it had felt good. But it had definitely been hard enough to leave marks. He hadn’t thought to check. _Fuck_. 

Clint glanced at Tony. Tony was looking back at him with big, innocent eyes. Right. Like anyone was going to fall for that act. But Tony was in the same situation, purple marks marring his throat. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Everyone in the room (well, everyone but Thor, apparently……and possibly Steve, freaking boy scout virgin that he was) knew what they were, but Clint would be damned if he was going to come right out and say it, not before they had even told everyone that they were a couple. 

Somehow, in the middle of all these jumbled thoughts, Clint realized how patient Tony was being. He was letting Clint take the reins, decide how much time he needed, decide when and how to tell everyone about their new relationship. And, despite the fact that Thor was waiting expectantly for an answer, that Tasha was smirking at him, that Coulson looked ready to shoot someone, Clint still had time to feel a wave of gratitude to Tony. He found Tony’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, and it helped him sort through his thoughts and find an answer for Thor…..albeit a totally random and bullshit one.

“Yes. Yes, there was a fight. Not at the gala……it…..there was……when I drove Tony home….”

“Ah, you drove him home…” Tasha’s voice was very suggestive, but Clint chose to ignore her, barreling ahead.

“There was a man in the street. A…a homeless guy. And he attacked us. Tried to strangle me.” 

Well, _that_ was a bad lie. The bruises were in strange places…..definitely not hand marks. “Um…..as you can see, he had really weird hands.” There was a small snicker from Tasha’s direction. Clint ignored it. “I threw him off easily. Took care of it. Not a problem.”

There was a slight coughing sound from Bruce, as though he were clearing his throat. Clint realized Bruce was covering up a laugh. Obviously Bruce knew Clint totally pulled that story out of his ass. Tony was far more obvious. He let out a bark of laughter. Clint glared at him.

“Thank you, Agent Barton, for that riveting piece of storytelling.” Coulson’s voice was very dry and sarcastic, though Clint would bet good money that secretly, Coulson had found the story amusing. It had certainly been one of the more entertaining stories Clint had come up with over the years, and he’d had some doozies. “Now, if we could begin?”

Immediately, Thor interjected. “No, wait! I must hear more of this strange-handed vagrant!”

Tony couldn’t handle it. He burst into full-on laughter, a hand slapping the table. 

Clint tried his best to glare at Tony, but he just couldn’t. That laughter was infectious. Still…. “You’re not helping.”

“Everyone!”

Coulson’s raised voice immediately shut everyone up. Well…..everyone but Tony. He was still laughing. He was the only one who didn’t seem to know that a loud Coulson was a scary Coulson. Or, more likely, he just didn’t care. Clint elbowed Tony in the ribs, which elicited a loud “OW!”, and a hissed “Shut the fuck up!” from Clint. Tony grumbled a bit, but did as he was told, settling down to listen.

“Thank you.” Coulson’s irritation was no longer suppressed……not even on his face, and he was usually quite careful to keep his emotions veiled. _Shit_. They had really pissed him off. “If we’re all quite finished, then we can get started.”

Coulson’s words were greeted with silence (Clint was amazed and oh so grateful that Tony had actually managed to keep his mouth shut). “All right, then.” And Coulson moved to the computer, pulling up some diagrams, large enough to cover almost an entire wall. “Then let’s begin.”

Clint was only half listening. He knew he should be paying attention, but he just couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. If Clint was half listening, Tony wasn’t listening at all. He was doodling something on a piece of paper……Clint had no idea what it was. Some sort of project design, maybe. Clint was immediately drawn in by how graceful Tony’s hands were. Then, the drawing came to a stop, and Tony was looking at him. Clint flushed beneath that gaze. Smiling, Tony began sketching again. Clint looked at the drawing, watching it take shape into…..a very obnoxious caricature of Coulson, the words “BLAH BLAH BLAH” coming from his mouth. Clint attempted to stifle a snort of laughter, but he wasn’t entirely successful, and everyone looked his way.

“……something you’d like to share with us, Agent Barton?”

“No, Sir.”

Coulson stared at Clint for a moment, then gave Tony the briefest of glances. He seemed to know that somehow, Tony was responsible. Tony simply gazed back at him with those wide, innocent eyes. Shaking his head, Coulson returned to his lecture.

Tony glanced at Clint, smiling. It was more of a smirk, actually. A wicked, wicked smirk. _God_ , it was sexy. _Everything_ Tony did was sexy. The way he twirled his pencil between his fingers……the way he stretched lazily, slouching back in his chair, arms up over his head. The way he ran his hands through his hair as though to straighten it, but only succeeded in messing it further. His smile…… _God_ , his _smile_. _Everything_. Every single little thing he did. Clint didn’t know how it had taken him so long to notice. Tony Stark was fucking sexy. 

Clint wanted him.

He was startled from his thoughts as people began moving, rising from their chairs. He looked around in confusion. “What?”

Tasha shook her head at him, amused. “We’re taking a short break. Ten minutes.”

“Oh. Okay.” Maybe he could have a moment alone with Tony. If he couldn’t, he thought he would go mad. 

“God,” Tony mumbled. “Thought he’d never shut up.” He rose from his chair, arms up over his head as he stretched again. His t-shirt rode up as he did so, revealing the tiniest sliver of bare skin. Clint felt heat roll through him. _Fuck_. Everyone else needed to get out of that room, pronto.

Only Bruce and Thor were still there, and they were on their way out the door. Tony was right behind them, but he hadn’t even put one foot out the door before Clint grabbed the back of his shirt. Tony let out a little noise of surprise as he was yanked backwards and unceremoniously shoved up against the wall, but that was all he had time for before Clint was kissing him.

There was a soft sound as the door shut, but neither man noticed. Tony had quickly gotten over that initial surprise, and his arms had snaked around Clint’s neck, hands slipping into his hair.

The room was silent but for the soft sounds of kisses being exchanged, until finally, Clint pulled away for air. Tony looked up at him, cheeks flushed and those brown eyes hooded and _God_ , he looked so fucking sexy. 

“Well,” Tony said, smiling. “ _That_ was a surprise.”

“Nice one, I hope.”

“Oh, _hell_ yes.” Tony’s arms were still around Clint’s neck, and now Clint could feel those graceful fingers trailing through his hair, teasing their way along his scalp. _Damn_ , it felt good. “Y’know how many times I’ve fantasized about pretty much this exact same scenario?”

 

Clint was surprised. “Really?” But he was even more surprised that it didn’t seem strange that Tony had been sitting at staff meetings, fantasizing about him. No. Rather the knowledge sent a flood of heat rushing through him, straight to his groin.

Tony nodded, smiling, and there was a flush now in his cheeks that had nothing to do with arousal and a little more to do with what he just shared. Clint found it unfairly cute seeing Tony Stark blushing. It wasn’t a sight he’d ever thought to see. “Yea. Really.”

Clint smiled. “Well, then.” He pulled Tony tight against him; Tony looked up at Clint with wide eyes, but there was a heat in them. “….guess we should be making up for lost time.”

“Oh, _God_ yes.” Tony’s words were barely more than a whisper, and then Clint had swept Tony up off his feet, feeling those long legs wrapping round his waist as he carried Tony over to the table. With one arm, Clint sent Coulson’s papers flying off the table, and set Tony down in their place.

Tony smiled at Clint. “You certainly seem to know your way around the conference room, Agent Barton.” His hands were smoothing down Clint’s shirtfront, feeling ridiculously, teasingly good against his chest. “I hope you don’t make a regular habit of this.”

Clint trailed a hand through Tony’s messy hair, down his throat, thumb brushing one of the purple bruises, enjoying the hiss of pleasured pain that Tony made when Clint pressed down on the mark ever so slightly. “No, but I’m pretty sure I’m gonna start.”

He could feel the shiver that ran through Tony at those words….God, the man was so responsive….and then they were kissing. Somewhere along the line, Tony got Clint’s shirt unbuttoned, for he could feel bare hands against his skin, tracing the outline of each muscle, and when a fingertip brushed his nipple he gasped, and his mouth found Tony’s throat, latching onto one of the marks he’d made the night before. 

Tony was much less subdued in his responses. He made this sound……a sort of sigh, but at the end of it he moaned. _Goddamn_. Clint had never heard a noise like that before. It was the sexiest damn thing ever. He slid his fingers into Tony’s hair, tugging, and Tony obligingly tilted his head to the side, giving Clint better access to his throat, the soft flesh there.

Clint couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this way. This…..with Tony……this wasn’t just sex. It made him feel…..alive. Alive and, more importantly, happy. In a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Being with Tony…….he could lose himself in that feeling of happiness. And he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything.

The cough from behind him signaled that he had succeeded at losing track of something: the time. Clint pulled away from Tony, turning towards the door.

The entire team was standing there, Coulson at the head and obviously the one who had coughed impatiently. He looked furious. Clint winced inwardly.

“If you gentlemen are quite finished, we’d like to begin.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mr. Stark, if you don’t mind, please get off the table.”

“Actually, it’s pretty comfy up here.”

Coulson was silent, simply staring at Tony. Clint was pretty certain that after today, Coulson’s hatred of Tony had multiplied by at least ten. He realized suddenly that his shirt was completely undone. He hastily moved to button it. Tony’s hair was a mess, and his shirt collar was askew, tugged out of place so Clint had better access to Tony’s bare throat.

Tasha sauntered on by, pausing to pick up the papers Clint had knocked to the floor in his haste to get Tony on the table. She set the papers beside Tony and gave him a once-over, paying particular attention to the newly blossoming bruises on his throat. “Well, thanks for showing us all how you really got the marks last night.” She brushed one with a fingertip. Tony swatted her hand away.

“I do not understand.” Thor looked extremely puzzled by Tasha’s statement. He looked from Tony disheveled on the table, to Clint doing up his shirt, then back at Tasha. “…..what has this to do with the strange-handed vagrant?”

Tony didn’t stand a chance. He practically keeled over laughing. This time, Clint couldn’t have stopped Tony if he tried….he was having a hard enough time as it was to stop from laughing himself. He managed to bite back the laughter, but he couldn’t help grinning. Still, he punched Tony. “Shut up.”

“Can’t. Your fault.”

“MY fault?”

“Yea. You and your strange-handed vagrant.”

“So there IS a strange-handed vagrant?” Thor interjected. “Where is he? We must do glorious battle!”

That was it. Tony was completely done for, and this time, Clint wasn’t far behind. No amount of training could stop him from bursting into laughter. He was just too damn happy to begin with; he couldn’t handle hysterical moments or Tony’s ridiculously infectious laughter on top of that. Clint was laughing so hard he only half heard Coulson’s words.

“We’re going to call it a day.” Coulson didn’t sound at all happy. “We’ll try the meeting again in two days, same time. Everyone is free to go.” 

Tony grabbed Clint’s hand, sliding off the table and tugging Clint with him, but they hadn’t made it two steps before they were halted by Coulson’s voice.

“Not you, Agent Barton.” Somehow, Clint had known that was coming. “You’ve got work to do.”

Clint felt a twinge of disappointment; he reluctantly let go of Tony’s hand. “Yes, sir.”

Tony, however, wasn’t ready to give up so easily. “Oh, come on. You just said everyone is free to go. ‘Everyone’ implies ‘everyone’.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I went to school, I know what ‘everyone’ means. But Agent Barton has some work to attend to. And after what the two of you pulled today, I wish I had the authority to punish you, too.”

“You’re punishing him? THAT’S why he has to stay?” 

But Coulson wasn’t listening to a thing Tony said. He had turned away as soon as Tony opened his mouth and had left the room.

“Hey, Tony, come on.” Clint stepped in close to Tony, voice soft. “It’s okay. I’m just going to get stuck doing bullshit paperwork or something. Don’t worry about it.”

The pout on Tony’s face was almost comical, and Clint had to fight to stifle a laugh. He poked Tony’s belly. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Pouting.”

“Why? Am I being adorable? Are you feeling all guilty? Think it’ll work on Coulson? Should I chase after him?”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, right. I’ve been trying for years to find something that’ll work on Coulson to get me my way. The guy’s impossible.”

Tony sighed. “Dammit. Well…….how long you think you’ll be working?”

“I don’t know. Depends how pissed he is.”

“Damn. I’ll never hear from you again.”

Clint laughed. “Hey, he’s not THAT bad.”

“Maybe not to YOU. He hates ME. And now that you’re dating me, it’s only gonna get worse.”

“Mm……probably.” Clint walked with Tony from the conference room, down the hall. They stopped by his desk. Coulson was watching them from across the room. Clint ignored him. 

“I’d say definitely.” Tony looked at the desk. “…..this your computer?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“No reason. Just cool to see where you work.”

Clint laughed. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Oh yea. Hey. Walk me out?”

“Definitely.” They headed towards the door. Clint realized Tony hadn’t taken his hand, hadn’t tried to kiss him. He was still waiting for Clint to make the first move. _God_. Clint would never have expected someone as brash and loud and….well……generally obnoxious as Tony Stark was to be so completely caring when it came to every single little thing in their relationship. It was wonderful.

They reached the front door, and Clint pulled Tony in, eliciting a little noise of surprise from the other man, and gave him a long, soft kiss. When Clint pulled away, Tony was smiling at him, and Clint only had a moment for that smile to register before Tony was kissing him again. Clint laughed into the kiss.

“Dork,” he said when they pulled apart.

Tony just smiled. “I love you.” He didn’t wait around, both of them knowing that there was no certain answer to come. Instead he headed to his car, hopping in. The engine revved to life; Tony leaned out the window, hollering “Call me later!”

“As soon as I’m done!” Clint promised.

The smile that the promise brought to Tony’s face filled Clint with happy warmth and, with a wave, Tony drove out of sight.

 

**~*~**

 

Clint heaved a sigh. He had finally finished the huge pile of paperwork Coulson had dumped on him after the Avengers meeting that morning. Now, all that was left was to type it all into the computer.

Reaching behind the computer monitor, he flicked the power switch. The screen roared to life……and so did the sound. The entire office seemed to shake as music began blaring from Clint’s computer. Loud techno music.

A photo of Tony popped up on the screen, along with a phone number. Tony’s number. Then, the music wasn’t just music, but a real pop song, for now there were lyrics.

_“Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe!”_

It was official. Clint was going to die. He stared at the photo on his computer screen, Tony’s face, that smile, and thought _‘you are **SUCH** an ass’_. But God. It was so fucking funny.

“Agent Barton!” 

Uh oh. Coulson sounded pissed. REALLY pissed.

“Turn that music off!”

“Um, I didn’t turn it on, sir.”

Coulson was there now, standing behind Clint. He was simply silent for a moment as he stared at the screen. “……dammit, Stark.” The words were muttered beneath his breath. “Turn it off.”

“Well……” Clint was fiddling with the buttons on the computer. “See, I tried turning the volume down……and then off…….and that doesn’t work……..so I tried just turning the whole COMPUTER off…….and that’s not working, either.”

Coulson was going to blow a fuse by the end of the day. “…….call your damn boyfriend.”

“Yes, sir.” Clint reached for his phone, buried somewhere on his desk. As he rifled through all the papers, trying to find it, a particular line of lyrics jumped out at him. 

_“Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad.”_

Clint knew they were just the lyrics to some silly little pop song, but he also knew how Tony felt. And he knew that Tony had intended those lyrics to mean exactly what they said. It made his heart do that little flutter thing that only Tony seemed capable of eliciting. God. Now he really wanted to see Tony more than anything. But he would settle for the sound of his voice.

The phone rang only once before Tony picked it up.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Clint had to smile. “Hey, asshole.”

“I take it you got my message.”

Clint shook his head. “You are SUCH a jerk, you know that?”

“Oh yea. I know that.”

Behind him, from somewhere in the room, over the din of the song playing, Clint could hear Coulson yelling “Agent Barton! Get your boyfriend to turn this damn music off!”  


 

Clint was pretty damn positive he had the best boyfriend ever.

 

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. And you should know that. I missed you so, so bad._

 

**~tbc~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I forgot that I have more chapters of this written.....so I'm going to post those and hopefully get it finished. I'm trying to get back into the Marvel fandom. I've been writing a multi-part series of Supernatural stories which is still in the works, and I tend to fandom-jump. My sincerest apologies!

Clint had barely knocked on the door before it opened and there was Tony, smiling at Clint as if he hadn’t seen him in a year. It made Clint’s face burn, and he prayed to God he wasn’t blushing. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Again, Tony was patient. He made no move to kiss Clint, simply held the door open for him. It made Clint’s stomach do that little fluttery, topsy turvy thing again. Damn, Tony was good at that. And it made him feel good enough, sure enough, that he leaned in and gave Tony a kiss, catching the corner of his mouth. It felt strange, but right. So very right.

Tony looked at Clint with surprise, and then he smiled, that smile again that just spoke volumes, that said just how much Clint meant to him without saying anything at all. That smile was phenomenally gorgeous. It only increased that burning feeling in Clint’s cheeks. It made him feel….strange. No one had ever looked at him that way. It was as if… _As if I’m his entire world_. 

The thought was unsettling, for that was EXACTLY how Tony was looking at him. As if nothing in the world meant more than Clint. No one had ever looked at him that way. As far as Clint knew, no one had ever thought anything like that about him, either. It was strange, and new, and…..amazing. He couldn’t help it; he kissed Tony again, their lips pressing together in a hard, quick kiss. When he pulled away, Clint saw Tony looking at him in surprise once more, but it was an extremely happy sort of surprise.

Tony smiled. “I’m happy to see you, too.”

At that, Clint flushed, he couldn’t help it. “Shut the fuck up.” He headed inside.

Tony laughed. “No.” He reached for Clint as the man walked past him, fingers carding through the soft blonde hair as he moved past Tony and into the house.

Clint shrugged out of his coat. “How’d you know it was me?” He’d barely knocked before Tony had answered the door.

“Jarvis.”

“Oh, right.” That made sense.

“You don’t have to knock, you know.” Tony followed Clint into the kitchen area. “Jarvis’ll just let you in.”

“Is that really safe?”

Tony leaned back against the counter, weight on his elbows. “Why?” He grinned. “You planning to do horrible things to me?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Then I think we’re good.”

“Even so…..”

“Clint!” Tony’s voice was almost admonishing. Clint shut his mouth. “It doesn’t matter. We don’t need to talk about it now. Unless that’s what you came over to talk about? My house’s security system?”

“….no.”

“Then we’ll work it out. I’d rather just let you have free access, but if you’re not okay with that, we’ll figure out something else, yea?”

Clint couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Tony trusted him this much. Between his background and his line of work, he wasn’t used to that sort of trust. But it felt amazing. He nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Tony smiled. “Okay, then. Well…..what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, great.”

“Hey, I decided last time. Both sets of plans, I seem to remember. The movie and the gala.”

“This is true.” Tony cocked his head, considering. God, he looked cute. “Well then…..you like video games?”

“Video games?” Clint wasn’t sure he heard right. “The great Tony Stark plays video games?”

“Shut the fuck up!” But Tony was laughing. “Video games are awesome.”

“Yeah, they are. Still…….you’re a nerd.”

“Yea, I am. And you love it.”

Clint shook his head. “I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

Tony grinned. “That’s about as good as a yes.”

Clint felt himself trying to flush again. “Shut the fuck up.”

Tony just laughed again. “Well, come on then, Agent Barton, let’s go to the living room. Bet I can school you in Mario Cart.”

“Mario Cart?” Clint echoed.

“What’s wrong with Mario Cart?”

“Nothing. That’s just…..wow. The epitome of nerdy.”

“I’ve got Duck Hunt, if you prefer.” Tony led Clint down the hall to the living room.

“Duck Hunt?!” 

Tony stopped behind the bar. Clearly in his mind, everything was better with drinks. Well……almost everything, if the sex the night of the gala was any indication. They’d been drinking at the gala, but Clint knew that Tony hadn’t gone out of his way to get drunk, or to get Clint drunk, in order to get him into bed. Clint doubted Tony ever needed to get someone drunk to get them into bed. From what he’d seen, Tony had all too many people willing to partner him without the assistance of alcohol. The thought sent a jealous stirring in his stomach. 

Tony was watching Clint from behind the bar as he poured the drinks. Clint got the distinct feeling he’d missed something. “……what?”

Tony looked amused. “I asked if that was before your time. Duck Hunt, I mean.”

“Uh, I think so. What is it?”

Tony paused in pouring drinks to gesture along with his explanation. “Your controller’s a gun. Duck flies in the air. You shoot the duck.”

Clint waited for more, but Tony simply looked back at him, and it became clear no more was forthcoming. “….that…….that’s it?” Tony nodded. “…..that…….is INCREDIBLY lame.”

“Hey, shut up!” Tony laughed. “That was the epitome of awesome when I was a kid!”

“Well then your childhood video games sucked.”

“Hey, it beats Pong.”

Pong Clint was familiar with. “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

“Yea. So STFU.”

“……did you just tell me to STFU?”

“Yup.”

“……you just spoke internet jargon to me.”

“Yes I did.”

“……you are most definitely the weirdest person I have ever met.”

“Yea, I’m told that a lot.” Tony returned to Clint’s side, offering him a drink. Clint accepted, looking at Tony with a suspiciously arched brow. Tony laughed. “It’s just a rum and coke. Promise.”

“Your promises mean nothing where alcohol is concerned.” But Clint took a sip, and found it was true.

“You wound me, sir.”

“You know I’m right.” Clint set the glass on the coffee table. “So……Mario Kart?”

 

**~*~**

 

It didn’t take long at all for Clint to discover that Tony was ridiculously good at video games….he would go so far as to say unfairly so. After all, Clint’s reflexes were at least twice as good as Tony’s. He should’ve had this competition in the bag. And yet four races later, Clint still found himself without a single win. 

Tony’s Mario Kart skills seemed even more unlikely when watching him play. He was one of those people who played as if his character would respond to his own movements. When he was trying to make his character take a hard right turn, his arms extended as far as possible, entire body leaning to the right until his shoulder was brushing Clint’s. It shouldn’t have made any difference in how Waluigi moved, but somehow it seemed to. Clint knew that was impossible, but every single time, Tony managed to beat him in a near perfect race, so the man was obviously doing _something_ right, even if it wasn’t his bizarre style of playing. Besides, the crazy flailing was ridiculously adorable. And somehow a little bit sexy. 

Clint shook his head to try and get rid of that thought. There was no way Tony’s demented floundering was sexy. The thought itself was absurd. But there he went again, and Clint glanced over at him, taking in every detail of Tony’s actions. The way his eyes narrowed, all of his attention focused on that screen, how hard he gripped the controller, fingers pressing so hard on the buttons that Clint was amazed they didn’t break…..the way he chewed his lower lip in concentration…….God, that _mouth_ ……

Then Tony was throwing his arms in the air, crowing “I won again!” He pointed a triumphant finger at Clint. “Ha! Take THAT!”

Clint didn’t answer; he simply threw his controller aside, tossing a leg astride Tony, straddling his lap. Tony looked up at Clint, surprise written in every inch of his face.

“Uh….not that I wanna stop you or anything, but…what’re you doing?”

Clint stroked Tony’s cheek lightly, eliciting a shiver. “You won Mario Kart.” Leaning closer, he could feel that wonderful heat Tony seemed to radiate, their lips almost brushing as he murmured. “I’m giving you your prize.” 

Tony’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “Oh.” His hands cupped Clint’s face. “Well, I can’t think of a better one.”

Clint laughed. “I’m glad you approve.”

“Oh, I do.” Tony rocked upwards, their groins rubbing together, and Clint could feel Tony hard beneath him. It was still such a new feeling, but so good. He reached between them, fingers fumbling with the zipper on Tony’s jeans. He heard Tony’s breath catch. It felt amazing that he could do this to Tony…..elicit such a reaction when he hadn’t even done anything yet.

It was impossible to get Tony’s pants open while on top of him. Clint shifted, lifting off of the man, eliciting a whine of disappointment. He laughed breathlessly. “Hey. You want your pants off or don’t you?”

“Oh, do I ever.” Tony’s hands were tracing over Clint’s back, teasing little touches. “Especially if yours are following suit?”

“Mm…” Clint kissed Tony again, smiling as he pulled away. “….I think that can be arranged.” His pants were easier to undo; he could do that right from his spot in Tony’s lap.

“Oh, good.” Tony’s hands were still roaming Clint’s back, feeling far better than they had a right to. One of them found its way beneath his shirt, stroking the soft skin, and Clint gasped at the touch.

“Fuck!” His hands reflexively caught hold of the waistband of Tony’s slacks, gripping hard. It had been such a light touch, but it had felt so damn good. How did Tony know how to make every little thing feel so fucking amazing? 

Clint realized at that moment that, no matter how well things had gone the other night, compared to Tony, he honestly didn’t know a thing about this. A sudden feeling of nervousness overwhelmed him. There he was, in Tony Stark’s lap, both their pants undone, without a clue where to go from there.

Tony seemed to sense Clint’s dilemma. He also seemed to know that any spoken attempt to reassure was not what Clint wanted. Instead, he simply acted. It was perfect. Clint was always better with the physical than with words.

“Here.” And then Tony was tugging Clint’s pants down further, freeing him from the tight confines of his jeans. Their cocks brushed, hard heat rubbing together, and Clint whimpered at the sensation. Tony chuckled.

“Yea. My feelings exactly.” He kissed Clint softly. Clint was practically trembling. He didn’t like it. It made him feel almost weak in a way, and he didn’t like feeling weak. And yet something about it was so good. That Tony could do this to him, make him feel so vulnerable…..he liked that. He liked that Tony could make him feel this way, only Tony.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Tony’s hand stroked his shaft. “Here.” And then Tony was taking them both in hand. “Let me take care of you.” And he stroked both their cocks at once, one slow, smooth stroke, and oh God, a low, whimpering moan escaped before Clint had a chance to try and stop it. The smile on Tony’s face, the look in his eyes…..how could Tony look at him that way? Like he was all that mattered in the world, that pleasing Clint was more than Tony could ask for. It also didn’t help that the expression was coupled with a look of unbridled lust. It was more than Clint could handle. He burrowed his face against Tony’s shoulder to hide from that look, nuzzling against Tony’s throat.

Tony’s hand continued to move, jerking them together. His lips brushed Clint’s ear in a soft kiss. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured.

“ _Oh_.” Clint shuddered against Tony, clutching his shoulders.

Tony made a happy sound as Clint’s fingers dug into his flesh. “Yea. Let go for me.”

“Fuck…… _fuck_ , Tony.” Clint nuzzled Tony’s throat. His teeth found the fabric of Tony’s shirt, tugging it further down, and then his mouth latched onto that gorgeous flesh. Tony let out a little cry. His hips automatically rolled up, thrusting into his hand, cock rubbing that much harder against Clint’s, and Clint moaned against Tony’s throat, biting down harder.

Tony let out this sound, a sort of little sigh with a moan on the end, and fuck all if it wasn’t the Goddamn sexiest thing Clint had ever heard in his entire life. He pulled back enough to kiss Tony, hard and desperate, hands cupping his face. 

When Clint pulled away, Tony’s gorgeous brown eyes were looking into his. There was that look again, that look that said Clint was everything, the entire world. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered. “ _I love you_.” 

And for some reason, that was it. That was more than Clint could handle. He lost it, hot seed spattering Tony’s hand as he came, biting his lip in attempt to hold back a cry, but he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Oh God…. _fuck. Clint!_ ” And then Tony was coming too, pulling Clint to him in a bruising kiss, hand still working both of them through their orgasms.

The kiss finally ended after what seemed an eternity, both of them trying to catch their breath after the intensity of the experience.

“So…” The silence was broken as Tony spoke up. That trademark Tony Stark grin was present in his voice as well as on his face. “What do I get if I win Duck Hunt?” 

 

**~tbc~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little epilogue to the last chapter.

It turned out that challenging Clint Barton to a first person shooter was a VERY bad idea. In hindsight, it should have been incredibly obvious, but all Tony had been thinking about was how much fun he’d had playing as a kid, and how many years of experience he had on Clint. It didn’t matter in the slightest. He was getting his ass handed to him.

“This is NOT FAIR!” Tony groaned as Clint made yet another successful shot. “YOU WEREN’T EVEN BORN WHEN THIS GAME CAME OUT!”

Clint grinned, taking careful aim at yet another pixelated duck. “You know, you’re really aging yourself, Tony.”

“……..stfu.”

There it was again, the internet jargon. Clint burst out laughing. “You are such an ass.”

“Tch. I’m awesome.”

“And yet I’m totally kicking your ass at Duck Hunt.”

“……I’m still awesome. In many ways.”

“Oh? Many, huh.”

“Yes. A multitude of ways.”

“Mm.” Clint couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t think he had ever known anyone as ridiculous as Tony, or as fun. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“Please do.” Tony watched as Clint shot yet another duck. “…..okay.” He moved to the TV and yanked the plug out, the screen going dark.

“Hey!” Clint protested. “I was playing that!”

“Really?” Tony stared at Clint with wide eyes. “I hadn’t noticed!”

Clint’s eyes narrowed. “Asshole.”

Tony simply grinned, crawling on his knees towards Clint, moving slowly, almost predatorily. Clint watched him silently but he could feel his body heat rising; his dick gave a twitch, definitely taking interest at the sight of Tony on his knees, a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that practically screamed ‘sex’.

“…..what are you doing?”

Tony just smiled as he reached Clint, hands sliding slowly, teasingly up Clint’s thighs and back down, spreading Clint’s knees so he could move between them. “You won Duck Hunt. It’s your turn for a prize.”

Clint tried to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed, throat dry, and finally managed a polite “oh?”

Tony nodded. “I hope you find it satisfactory.” His fingers went to the fly of Clint’s jeans, unzipping them; he looked up at Clint with a little smirk. “I’d like to think I’m pretty good at this.”

_Oh God_. Tony was going to blow him. Clint had gotten a small taste of what Tony’s mouth could do the night of the gala, but Tony had only sucked him briefly, a matter of maybe a minute, and yet it was still one of the most amazing sensations he had ever felt. “….s’that right.”

The look in Tony’s eyes was absolutely _filthy_. “I’ve never had any complaints.” 

Clint didn’t even have time for that comment to really sink in, to feel jealousy over the other men Tony must have been with, for Tony’s mouth was on him now and his head fell back against the couch as he practically sobbed out a low moan, hands gripping Tony’s hair so tight he was afraid he would tear it out but he couldn’t have let go if he tried. He’d had a few blowjobs before, but they were nothing like this. Clint didn’t have words for this. He felt like he was floating, and he was vaguely aware that his hips were moving on their own, fucking into Tony’s mouth, but he couldn’t stop it. His body and his mind had become two separate entities, and both were under Tony’s control.

It was embarrassing how quickly Tony was able to wring an orgasm from him, the feeling tearing through him with all the strength of a tidal wave. Afterwards, he lay panting on the couch, his mind struggling to get a handle on all that had just happened. Tony rose to his feet, smile on his face, and climbed onto the couch, kneeling in Clint’s lap.

“Well?” he asked. “What’s the verdict?” His voice was wrecked from having Clint’s cock down his throat, and he looked absolutely gorgeous….hair a mess, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. There was a small drop of cum on the corner of his mouth. Clint reached out and brushed it away with his thumb. 

“Best reward I’ve ever gotten.”

Tony grinned, catching Clint’s hand and sucking his thumb clean. Clint’s breath caught at that. It felt amazing, and looked sexy as hell. Fuck. Why was everything Tony did so damn sexy? “Glad to hear it.”

“Yeah.” Clint ran a hand through Tony’s hair, trying to flatten it. “I’m impressed. I thought the only thing your mouth was good for was talking incessantly.”

Tony burst out laughing. Clint grinned. That laughter was infectious. “Oh you have _no_ idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yea. My mouth has many, many skills.” There was an edge to Tony’s voice that was unmistakable. Add that to the fire in his eyes and it was one hundred percent clear what he was getting at.

“Is that right?” Clint ran his hands down Tony’s back, fingers catching in his belt loops, pulling him closer. “….show me.” 

 

**~tbc~**


	5. Chapter 5

Clint had been spending nearly every single day at Tony’s house. He hadn’t been scheduled for any missions that had taken him out of the general vicinity, so every day that he could, as soon as he got out of work, he would head straight to Tony’s. The days and nights he couldn’t be with Tony, they talked on the phone. Generally it was just texting, so that Clint could keep a low profile from whatever surveillance job he was on, but it was still nice to be in contact. _More_ than nice. Every day, he was falling for Tony more and more, and somehow, it didn’t scare him. For the first time in a long time, Clint felt as though opening up to someone, letting his emotions take control, was okay. And this was Tony. If there was anyone he could trust with his feelings ….it was Tony. That would probably seem strange to anyone else. The Tony Stark most people knew was loud and sarcastic, always joking, never serious, not at all the type of person anyone would trust with such strong emotions. Yet right from the beginning, Tony had let Clint in and showed him another side…..the real side. Clint thought he was among what was probably the very few who knew the real Tony Stark. He felt incredibly privileged, and he knew that he could trust Tony with his feelings……with his heart.

The thought sent a little flutter through him and he shook his head. _Sappy_. But it was true. Still, he dreaded to imagine the kind of look Tasha would have given him had she been privy to his thoughts. _Tasha_ ….

Tasha had left on a mission almost immediately after that infamous meeting. Clint flushed as he thought of that day, Coulson’s reaction when he caught the two men kissing on the table. Tasha……Tasha had seemed more amused than anything, almost smug for some reason. Still, in a way, Clint was glad she had left just after the meeting. Normally he and Nat talked about everything, but his relationship with Tony was still so fresh, so new. It was precious to him, and he wanted to cradle it close, to shield it from the inevitable heavy judgments he knew would fall upon it……Tasha’s included.

Still, he would have to discuss it with her sooner or later…..more likely sooner. She was due to return today. He had plans with Tony that afternoon, but it was likely that Nat would reach the office before Clint got off duty, and there wasn’t a chance she would let him escape without getting every dirty detail.

….well…..every detail she could manage to squeeze out of him. Natasha may be the best in the world at getting information, but there were some details that Clint just didn’t want to share. Some that were just too precious. And nothing Tasha could do to him would pry those details from his lips.

Without even realizing it, almost an hour had gone by. That tended to happen when Clint’s thoughts strayed to Tony. On the other hand, when Clint was actually talking to Tony, texting while at work, it took at least twice as long to finish his work. Tony could be extremely distracting. But right now, the thoughts had managed to distract Clint just enough to make the time speed by. He was down to the last few sentences of his report. Maybe he would escape before Natasha arrived. 

A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped that train of thought. “Hey, Barton.” That silky voice could only belong to one person.

“Nat.”

That trim figure came into view, all smooth lines and dangerous curves. She spun a chair around and straddled it, sitting right next to Clint. As expected from Natasha, she got right to the point. “So…..Stark.”

“Mm?” Clint remained focused on his computer screen. Just because he had to have this talk with Natasha didn’t mean he had to make it easy for her.

Even without looking at Tasha, Clint could sense her emotion, could somehow feel her rolling her eyes at him. “Be difficult all you want, Clint, we’re having this discussion whether you like it or not.”

“Fine.” Only a few more sentences. _Then I can escape_. “What do you want to know.” His voice was terse.

“What happened?”

“We went to the gala.”

“I know that part. Why did you go, that’s the first question.”

“I don’t know. We’ve been talking for a while…..texting.”

Again, he could sense Tasha’s emotions, the surprise radiating from her. “Really?” He didn’t answer aloud, simply nodded. “What’s ‘a while’? How long? How much?”

Clint had to stop and think about it. He had never really noticed when it started, or how often they spoke, but now that he really took the time to think about it…. “……practically every day since the Chitauri invasion, I guess.”

Tasha still looked surprised, but a tiny smile quirked the corners of her lips. It was small enough that no one else would notice it, but Clint had known her long enough, and well enough, that he knew every single bit of her personality, every tiny thing. “Okay. Go on. The gala?”

Clint shifted uncomfortably. “….well……we were talking the day before……he was being his usual whiny self.” The memory brought a small smile to his face, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha. “He wanted company. I said I’d come over the next day, bring ‘dinner and a movie’, aka pizza and a rental. But I decided to take him to the gala.” He prayed Tasha wouldn’t ask him what made him decide that; he still didn’t know himself why. He had just thought it would make Tony happy, and that feeling was still way too touchy-feely to talk about with anyone….even Natasha.

“…..and?” she prompted.

“…..and we went to the gala. And drank a lot. And he flirted a lot. And I realized that it wasn’t just flirting, that he’s actually interested in me. And…..” Here Clint broke off and looked away, flushing.

“……and?” 

Clint stared at his hands in his lap. “……..he told me he loved me.”

The air of surprise in the room was palpable. Clint’s face was burning….not so much with embarrassment at telling Tasha, but with memories of that moment. Sitting with Tony in the rafters, the look on the man’s face, his cheeks flushed as he bared his soul to Clint with those three words, so simple in sound but so deep in meaning. _I love you_.

Tasha didn’t interrupt his thoughts, didn’t prompt him, so there were several moments of silence before Clint remembered where he was…that he wasn’t there at the gala, that he was sitting at SHIELD, his best friend beside him, patiently waiting for the rest of the story. He cleared his throat.

“Uh….and then we went home and…uh….”

“Yeah, you can skip the details, Barton.” Tasha was grinning. “I saw the hickies, and the making out. I know the two of you made sweet, sweet love.”

Clint flushed scarlet. “Shut up.”

Tasha’s grin grew. “Why Clint Barton, are you blushing?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“We talk about sex all the time; you NEVER blush.”

“Natasha, I’m serious. Shut the fuck up.”

“Oooh, using full names, huh?”

“You used mine first.”

“Good point.” She took pity on him and stopped teasing, and after several minutes Clint’s blush faded. “So….all in all, a good night, huh?” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah…..an _amazing_ night.”

Natasha smiled. “That’s great.”

“Yeah.” A companionable silence fell between them, but Clint’s mind was racing. Their conversation had brought the memories flooding back, each little detail of the night so clear and distinct in his mind…..one moment in particular. Tony’s hand brushing his cheek, fingers trailing through the hair at the nape of his neck, those soft lips brushing his own moments before speaking those three little words…. 

“He told me he loved me,” Clint said again.

“…I’m guessing you didn’t say it back.”

Clint felt that same wave of guilt he’d felt at the gala. He shook his head. “No.”

There was a pause, but it wasn’t judgmental. Clint knew Natasha well enough to know that she was simply taking a moment to think things through. “But….you _do_ care for him. I mean, this wasn’t just a lay. I’ve only talked to you about it for about ten minutes and I can already see that.”

Clint nodded slowly. “Yeah.” She was right. He had already known the night of the gala that he felt something for Tony. As the night progressed, he had slowly realized that there was something there, that it had been there since the two had met, lying beneath the surface, waiting for a chance to make itself known. He still wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it was something. It was there. And he liked it. He liked that when Tony was near, he got silly little goosebumps up and down his arms. He loved the way Tony’s smirk made him shiver. He even loved that stupid fluttery feeling he got whenever Tony said “I love you”.

Clint became aware of Natasha watching him, and realized she had said something.. “….what?”

“I asked if you two are a couple. A _real_ couple.”

The question sent a weird feeling through Clint. Were they a couple? He knew he hadn’t dated anyone since the gala. Tony…..he didn’t think Tony had. Tony was in love with him. Tony wouldn’t date anyone else. Right? The mere thought sent a hot spike of jealousy stabbing through Clint’s chest. He didn’t want anyone else with Tony. Not ever. Tony was _his_. But did Tony know that? Know that Clint wanted that? He shoved back his chair with a screech, rising to his feet.

“I have to go.”

“You okay?”

“Totally okay. _More_ than okay.” In fact, if it hadn’t been for this talk with Natasha, Clint would probably never have thought to even ask Tony the couple question. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Nat.”

She smiled up at him. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

**~*~**

 

Tony opened the door on the third knock. He looked ridiculously happy to see Clint. He always did. It was the biggest ego-boost possible, having someone look that pleased to see you.

“Hey there.”

“Hi.” Clint held up a bag. “I brought Chinese.”

Tony laughed. “You read my mind.” It was only then that Clint noticed the grease stains covering Tony’s shirt and jeans. “I’ve been working all day. Chinese sounds just perfect.”  
For some reason, those words made Clint feel spectacularly pleased, as though it was he himself who had cooked the meal they were about to indulge in. 

“Here….” Tony shut the door behind them. “I’m gonna go change into something clean. You go get comfy.”

“Okay.” 

Tony vanished down the hallway towards his bedroom. Clint watched him go, stomach flip-flopping with more than just hunger. He knew he had to ask Tony the couple question, that he needed the answer, but he was so nervous about it. Shaking his head, he moved to the living room, beginning to unpack the cartons of food.

Tony joined him moments later. “Wow.” He surveyed the food spread out on the coffee table. “Quite a banquet you’ve got here.”

“Got a little bit of everything.”

“You’re super good at that.”

“I try to be.”

“Hnn.” Tony flopped onto the couch beside Clint, their knees knocking together, thighs brushing. They were always touching like this, barely ever apart. Clint had grown accustomed to Tony’s closeness, come to love it. 

Tony dug right into a container of Kung Po chicken. Clint stared into the container of lo mein in his lap, searching for the courage to ask the question he desperately wanted to ask.

"So.....” He tried for nonchalance as he fiddled with his chopsticks. “….we're a real couple.......right?"

Tony paused, regarding Clint silently for a moment. "I don't know." Clint's heart skipped a beat, terrified, but Tony wasn't finished yet. "....do you want to be?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate. So immediate that Clint blushed. But it was clear from the look on Tony's face that he wasn't being judged for it. No. Tony looked like he could burst from happiness. Clint found Tony leaning in, hands cupping Clint’s face, and then he was being kissed, soft and deep. He pulled away far too soon for Clint’s liking, smiling. Still, despite all that, Clint found himself having to clarify.

“So we’re official now?” he asked.

Tony smiled, running a hand through Clint’s hair, down his cheek. “As official as you can get.”

Clint returned the smile. “You’re my _boyfriend_ ,” he said, his tone extremely pleased. Coulson had called Tony his boyfriend, but neither he nor Tony had ever spoken the words. It felt so good to know for certain what they were.

Tony laughed. “I am. Your very official boyfriend.”

Clint gave Tony another kiss. He had thought his heart would stop pounding once he had his answer, but it was still going a mile a minute. Tony seemed to hear it, for he placed his hand on Clint’s chest, right over the racing heartbeat. “So fast,” he murmured.

Clint nodded. “Was nervous,” he admitted.

Brown eyes flicked their gaze up to Clint. “Why nervous?”

Clint shrugged. “Wasn’t sure what you’d say.

“….about us being a couple?”

Clint nodded.

“……Clint….” Tony looked as though he were struggling to hold back, to find the right words. “….you gorgeous, wonderful idiot.”

“Hey!” Clint was indignant.

“No, no you don’t get to talk. How could you _ever_ think I would say no to you? I’m in love with you, you moron!”

Clint looked at Tony, who simply stared back at him. “…….shut up.”

Tony laughed. “No.” He leaned in for another kiss, smile on his face as he murmured “Dork.”

“Not.”

“Are. Now shut up and let me kiss you.”

“What about dinner?”

“Mm…” Tony trailed kisses along Clint’s jawline, nipping his earlobe, eliciting a soft gasp from Clint. “….it can wait.”

And as Tony’s hands trailed over his chest, one slipping beneath his shirt, Clint was very much forced to agree…..some things were more important than dinner.

 

**~*~**

 

They ate later that night, reheating the Chinese in the microwave. Tony sat on the counter as they waited, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a t-shirt….Clint’s t-shirt. It was slightly too big for him, slipping so one collarbone was exposed, and Clint couldn’t help but be distracted by just how very good he looked in it. The Chinese tasted even better than it had earlier that afternoon, though that might’ve had something to do with the way circumstances had changed since then. And as they ate together in the dim light of evening, Clint could only think again and again that, out of everything he’d ever had in his whole entire life, his boyfriend was _definitely_ the best.

 

**~tbc~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a text piece written where Clint mentions that a friend gave him dorky purple pajamas with bows and arrows on them. That features here.
> 
> Also, Tony's hatred of Natasha stems off of the animated series where she betrays Clint.

Tony entered the main workroom at SHIELD headquarters, eyes scanning the room. He knew exactly where Clint’s desk was, but it was sometimes difficult to locate it amongst the throng of people the room was always filled with. _There_. He headed straight over.

Clint was hard at work, typing away at some files. Tony was rather proud that he managed to get within speaking distance before Clint became aware of him. If they had been anywhere but within the safety of SHIELD headquarters, Clint would have been completely on his guard, and he wouldn’t have let someone get anywhere NEAR this close to him, but obviously the safety of the setting had allowed him to relax enough that Tony managed to get close. But Clint still didn’t relax completely. When Tony had almost reached him, Clint’s shoulder’s tensed as he became aware of the person behind him, and Tony couldn’t help but smile. It was ridiculously cute. Wanting to make a move before Clint could turn and see it was him, he leaned forward, nearly bent in half so he could whisper in Clint’s ear “whatcha working on?”

Clint spun around so fast that their heads nearly cracked together. “Tony!”

Tony burst out laughing at the reaction. “Hey there, babe.” He began to lean in for a kiss and then paused, looking questioningly at Clint for confirmation that it was okay. Smiling, Clint leaned up to meet him, giving him a quick kiss before glancing side to side to see if anyone had seen that. His cheeks were flushing. It was endearing and adorable all at once.

Tony gestured at the pile of papers. “Busy?”

“Not too bad. Just finishing up some briefs before I head out on the next mission.”

“Oh yea.” Tony had almost forgotten the mission….probably because he’d been trying to ignore it, as if not thinking about it would make it go away. Clint hadn’t been on many long distance missions since they had started dating, or any that had taken a great deal of time. This would really be the first. He would be in Europe for three days. It wasn’t TERRIBLE, but considering how much time they’d been spending together, it was pretty bad. And now Tony had more bad news to pile on top of that.

“About that….”

“What?” Clint’s face took on a wary expression; he knew whatever was coming couldn’t be good.

“I have to go out of the country.”

“What? When?”

“Friday.”

It didn’t take long for Clint to do the math. “….but then you’ll be gone when I get back!”

“Only for a day,” Tony answered hurriedly. 

That news didn’t seem to pacify Clint. “Still too long.” 

Tony didn’t like seeing Clint upset, that crestfallen look in his eyes, but at the same time a part of him was secretly pleased to see how much of an effect his absence was having on the other man. The fact that Clint was clearly going to miss him this much…..his heart fluttered. He still didn’t know what exactly it was that Clint felt for him, but it was clear that the man’s feelings were growing more and more each and every day. Maybe soon…..maybe….. _maybe he’ll love me_.

“Hey there, Stark.” Tony jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of that voice he knew all too well, a smug, teasing tone to it. _Natasha_. Turning, he came face to face with the smirking redhead. 

“Tasha.” His reply was curt, but civil. She arched a brow at him, then her attention turned to Clint. Tony felt that anger stirring in him that he always felt when Natasha was around, particularly when she paid attention to Clint.

“What’s the matter, Barton?” She leaned against his desk. “Can’t survive a week without your boyfriend?”

Clint glowered at her. “It’s not a week.”

“You’re right. It’s not. Which makes you even more pathetic.” Clint’s only response was to throw a pencil at her but she caught it, laughing. “Cheer up Clint. You’ll have me to keep you company.”

“Yeah, and it looks like you plan to be as annoying as possible.” But despite himself, Clint was smiling.

“Oh, I’m going to do my best.” Natasha turned her attention to Tony, who was watching the exchange with some irritation. “By the way, Stark, I’ve got something for you.”

He looked at her with surprise. “You do?”

“Mmhm.” It was only then that he noticed the package in her hand: small and unassuming, brown paper wrapping tied with white string. She handed it to him. “Someone told me you like silly pajamas.”

Tony glanced at Clint. “….did they, now.” Clint gave Tony an apologetic smile; Tony glowered back at him, doing his best to convey with his eyes that Clint was going to pay for this. He tugged at the string, working open the tightly bound package, a look of almost apprehensive curiosity on his face. But it was Clint who reacted the most when Tony pulled the brown paper open to reveal the pajamas inside. 

“NATASHA!” 

Natasha burst out laughing; Tony looked between the two of them in bewilderment, holding up the pair of neon pink pajamas covered in chubby little cartoon cupids.

“What? I thought he needed some to match your bow and arrow pjs.”

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

Tony’s eyes widened. “OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN’T SHOWN ME THOSE YET!” Clint had told him about the purple pajamas, a gag gift from a friend years back (probably Natasha, now that Tony thought about it), but he had yet to see them.

“You haven’t?” Natasha looked surprised, though Tony would bet good money that it was feigned. “Clint, why would you hide your most stylish, sexiest pair of pajamas from your boyfriend?”

“I HATE YOU, NATASHA!” Clint’s face was bright red, from anger or embarrassment, Tony wasn’t sure. Probably both. And no matter how much he disliked Natasha, at this moment he was actually willing to give her a pass on her evil bitch status.

“Don’t worry,” Tony interjected. “He’ll bring them out. Wear them especially for me as a welcome home surprise this weekend…..won’t you, baby.”

“I HATE YOU _BOTH_.”

Tony laughed, setting the pajamas on Clint’s desk and moving to the man, wrapping his arms around him. Clint resisted but Tony didn’t let him escape, pulling him closer and giving him a soft kiss. 

Clint was glaring. Unfortunately with the flushed cheeks and the obvious fact that he wasn’t truly mad at Tony (maybe Natasha, but not Tony), it wasn’t at all threatening. “I hate you.”

“You do not.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Yup. And you knew that when you agreed to go out with me.”

Clint couldn’t help it….he smiled. “Sad but true.”

“Mmhm.” Tony tugged a lock of Clint’s hair. It was getting long. He’d need to cut it soon. “No avoiding the blame now, mister.”

Natasha was still watching from the sidelines, a small smirk on her face. “You two are making me sick. Get a room.”

Clint flipped her off. “If you don’t like it, fuck off.”

Natasha just laughed. “Maybe I will. And if you can disentangle yourselves for ten seconds, you still have paperwork to finish up.” Clint groaned. He had forgotten all about the paperwork. “Get it done, Barton. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go find those purple pjs of yours.”

“Oh my God I hate you so much.”

“You do not.” She gave his hair a swipe, ruffling it and messing it up, and he swatted her hand away.

“Go. Vanish.”

“I’m going.” Natasha headed off, but before she could disappear into the sea of people, Tony called after her.

“Hey. Tasha.” She paused, glancing back at him. He gave a small smile. “Thanks for the pajamas."

And this time, the smile Natasha gave was genuine. “You’re welcome, Stark.” With that she was gone, the crowd of agents closing behind her.

Tony felt Clint watching him; he looked and found the other man grinning at him. “….what.” 

Clint just shook his head. “Nothing.”

“No, not nothing. You’re grinning.”

“I’m not allowed to grin?”

“Not like that. You’re doing it all weird. What’re you grinning at?”

Clint shook his head again, amusement on his face. “You. I’ve never seen you smile at Nat like that. Not at all, really.”

Tony felt his face flush at that. “Well…..I don’t like her. You know that. But….well…..” He picked up the pajamas, turning them over in his hands, examining them, anything so as not to look at Clint and that smile he _knew_ was still on the man’s face. “….this was nice of her.” 

“Yeah. It was.” There was a long pause and Tony glanced up at Clint. The smile still WAS there, but it wasn’t taunting. “…..she’s still a jerk.”

Tony burst out laughing. “Why…..cuz she brought up your purple pajamas?”

Clint flushed again. “Yeah. That.”

“Why Agent Barton, I do believe you’re blushing!”

“Shut the fuck up, I am not.”

“Are too.”

“I don’t blush.”

“You’re AWFULLY pink for someone who doesn’t blush.” Tony traced a fingertip down Clint’s cheek, eliciting a shiver. “And _awfully_ warm.”

Clint could feel the heat rising to his face. “…..shut up.”

“No.” Tony cupped Clint’s face, somehow managing to refrain from kissing Clint. “You gonna wear your silly pjs for me when I get home?” He murmured.

They were so close now. Tony looked up at Clint from beneath his lashes. He had discovered over time that Clint had difficulty saying no when Tony looked at him this way, eyes hooded, a soft smile on his face. Clint swallowed with some difficulty and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah…..I can do that.”

Tony smiled. “Thanks.” He traced his thumb along Clint’s lower lip. “I’ll wear mine.”

Clint burst out laughing. “You in your cupid pajamas and me in my bow and arrow ones?” Tony nodded, grinning. “You have any idea how gay that is?”

“Oh yea. And we’re gonna do it anyway.””

Clint just shook his head, smiling. “You’re crazy, you know that.”

“Oh yea. I know that.”

Clint glanced at the pile of papers still sitting on his desk. “I need to finish my work.” His tone was filled with regret. 

“I know.” Tony sighed. “You leave first thing tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah. 3 A.M. And I’ll be in briefings all night.”

“Well……” Tony hated it, but there was really nothing he could do. And if this relationship did work out ( _God_ , he hoped it worked out), they would be dealing with far worse than this all the time. A three day mission was pretty standard. “…..I’ll see you in five days, then?”

Clint didn’t look any happier about it than Tony did, and again Tony felt that combination of unhappiness and that feeling of hope that Clint was truly beginning to care for him. “Yeah. Five days.”

Tony began to reach for Clint and then stopped as he had earlier. “…..kiss me?”

There was a moment wherein a whole whirlwind of emotions passed over Clint’s face: surprise, embarrassment, nervousness, desire, and something else……something almost like love. And then he was surging forward, hands fisting in Tony’s hair as he kissed him hard and deep, putting every single one of the emotions he had just felt into that kiss.

Tony was breathless when they parted; he looked at Clint with surprise in his eyes. “…wow,” he whispered.

Clint looked rather like Tony felt. “Yeah.” And then he smiled, a little bit of a smirk on his face. “Hopefully that’ll last me five days.”

Tony burst out laughing. “We can hope.” He gave Clint another kiss, this one a brief, fleeting thing. “I love you.” And with that he turned and left without looking back, as though if he looked at Clint any longer he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to leave.

Clint felt rather the same way. Whenever Tony entered a room, it felt as if a tornado had hit, so great was the energy he brought with him, and when he left, the sudden silence was so shocking that it was as though all life had been drained from your very being. 

He let himself flop back into his desk chair. He had paperwork to finish and then a mission to accomplish. It would be a very long five days without Tony. He found himself wondering when he had grown so dependent upon someone else. Even more than that, he wondered why he liked the feeling. 

Shaking his head, Clint reached for the stack of papers. It was only then that he noticed a small, shiny object on the desk. A key ring, and there was a note beside it.

_Clint-  
I hope this doesn’t seem too forward, or too soon, but you know I’m a forward kinda guy, so I hope you’ll put up with me like you always do. Here are the keys to the house here in New York. I want you to have your own set. I just hope you feel comfortable using them. The bed at the house is far more comfortable than the ones you sleep on at headquarters. Go crash there when you get back from your mission. You’ll sleep better.  
See you in five days. I love you, baby.  
Tony._

Clint’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He had keys. Tony had given him keys to his house. No one had ever trusted him this much. No one.

“What’re those?”

This time Clint had been so overwhelmed with emotion that he hadn’t noticed Natasha come up behind him, and he jumped in surprise, clutching the keys close to his chest. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

The look on Natasha’s face and the way she arched one slim brow at him indicated that she most likely knew exactly what he held in his hand, but as usual, he could count on Natasha. “Okay. Coulson wants to see us.”

“Okay.” He watched as she headed off in the direction of Coulson’s office, then he looked once again at the paper in his hand. 

 

_See you in five days. I love you, baby._

 

Clint’s heart was still fluttering, still pounding away. His stomach was in knots. This wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before, even with all the new emotions he’d been feeling as of late. He wondered if this was what love felt like.

_Maybe it is._

 

**~tbc~**


	7. Chapter 7

Clint was awoken from a sound slumber by a strange feeling. Usually he slept very lightly and was awakened by an alarm or someone, Fury or Coulson most likely, yelling at him to get up and get to work. This was different. He realized it had been the gentle brush of lips against his cheek. Rolling onto his back, he came face to face with Tony, smiling down at him from inches away.

“Hey, baby.”

Clint smiled up at him. “Hi.” Tony kissed him again, this time on the mouth, slow and lingering. He hummed happily when they separated. “Glad to have you back.”

“Glad to _be back.” Tony flopped onto the bed beside Clint. “You were out like a light.”_

__

__

“Oh yeah?” But he realized now that it was true. He had slept so well in Tony’s bed, so soundly, and not awoken when the man returned. Ordinarily Clint would have woken the instant someone entered the room, if not at their approach. That said something about their relationship, about just how much he trusted Tony. It made his stomach flop nervously, but it was a _good_ sort of nervousness. Still….he shook the thoughts away. “How was the trip?” 

“Good. Lectures went pretty well. I mean, it was all standard stuff, so it wasn’t like it was anything difficult, but hey, have to do it, right?” 

“You must be tired.” 

_“Exhausted.” Tony tugged at his collar, loosening his tie._

Clint shoved the covers back, crawling on his knees over to Tony, who watched him with a hint of surprise in his eyes. “Here.” He gently pushed Tony’s hands aside. “Let me help.” 

Tony smiled as Clint undid his tie. “Gladly.” 

Clint snorted. “You’re not getting sex, you pervert.” 

“Awww, come on!” 

“No. You just said you’re exhausted.” 

“I’m NEVER too tired for sex.” 

Clint shook his head, smile on his face. “I don’t care. You’re going to rest.” He set aside Tony’s jacket and shirt, gesturing with a hand for Tony to shift, to give him access to his lower half. “Pants.” 

Tony gave his best pout. “Fine.” He undid his slacks, allowing Clint to help him out of them. “I’ll sleep.” 

“Good. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Stripped down to his boxer briefs, Tony flopped back onto the bed once more, but he wasn’t done. Arching a brow, he smiled up at Clint. “And THEN sex?” 

Clint couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “You never stop, do you.” 

“Nope. And that’s not an answer.” 

Clint shook his head, grinning. Tony was so ridiculous. “Fine. Sex after you sleep. But only if you ACTUALLY sleep.” 

“Okay. I can manage that.” 

“You better.” Clint tugged off his own t-shirt and held it out. “Here.” Tony looked from the shirt to Clint, confused. 

“What’s this for?” 

“You can’t sleep in just your underwear; you’ll freeze.” It wasn’t exceptionally cold out but it wasn’t warm enough for Tony to sleep in so little clothing. 

“…..what about you?” 

“I’ve got pants on, I’ll be fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Clint was taken aback by the look that crossed Tony’s face. He looked so happy, so……in love. Without another word, he took the shirt from Clint and tugged it over his head. It immediately slipped down one shoulder, exposing his collarbone. Clint’s clothes were always slightly big on Tony. He wore his casual clothes a little large to begin with, and he was bigger than Tony, so it only followed that they were too big on the brunette, and it was adorable. Clint _loved_ seeing his clothes on Tony, and seeing him there in his underwear and the too-big shirt slipping off his shoulder like that, he almost wished he hadn’t insisted on waiting on sex. But Tony’s health came first. Hands on Tony’s shoulders, he leaned in, giving the man a gentle kiss. Tony smiled up at him. 

“Hold me?” 

Clint smiled. “Of course.” He stretched out beside Tony, tugging him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “Now sleep.” 

“And then sex?” 

He couldn’t help laughing. “And then sex. Now shut up and sleep.” 

“Yes, mom.” But shut up Tony did, and he obviously WAS exhausted, for it wasn’t long before Clint heard his breathing even as he fell asleep. 

Clint had been in that bed for hours now but even so, he had no desire to quietly slip away. He had desperately missed Tony these past few days. All he wanted to do was stay here and hold the man. He realized that Tony hadn’t said “I love you.” He wasn’t sure whether or not to feel nervous about that. Did Tony not love him anymore? But no, that couldn’t be, he was positive; he felt ridiculous for thinking it for even a second. Tony was just giving him space. Tony always had been good about that, right from the morning after the gala. It was actually ridiculously surprising how thoughtful Tony was about that. No one would ever expect Tony Stark, with his loud mouth and brash attitude, to be so caring, but he was. He was the most caring and considerate person Clint had ever known. Though not to many people. Clint knew that Tony didn’t let many people see that side of him. For some reason, Tony liked to keep up a façade of being uncaring, of not giving a damn about anyone but himself, but Clint knew for a fact that among Tony’s faults was caring far too much. He was fiercely protective of his friends, even those he wasn’t close with, like Steve. When Clint had found out about Tony’s reaction to the news of Coulson’s “death”, he had been stunned. Tony and Coulson were constantly at each other’s throats, and yet he had seen the video footage, had heard from Fury and Steve of how despondent and angry Tony had been. He wished he could tell Coulson, use the information to prove to Coulson that Tony was a good man, that he wasn’t the person Coulson thought he was, but he knew that Tony would be furious. Not AT him…..somehow he knew that Tony would never truly be mad at him, which was also astonishing and Clint would never really get used to it…..no, Tony would be upset that Coulson knew that he actually cared about something. It sort of bewildered him, and yet on some level he understood. Clint also tried to maintain a “not a care” attitude, so it sort of made sense to him. _Sort_ of. But he was getting much better at sharing his feelings. He had Tony to thank for that. Tony, who was so patient with him. Tony, who never pushed him to move faster than he was comfortable with. 

Clint looked down at Tony, sleeping so soundly. It was clear that nothing was going to wake him up. Stomach still flip-flopping nervously, Clint tried the words aloud, wanting to get a sense of them, to see how they felt on his tongue. “I love you.” Immediately he flushed bright red, shaking his head. No, they still didn’t feel quite right; he still wasn’t ready. But they didn’t feel _terrible_. Speaking them had filled him with a sense of nervousness, but it was a sort of nervous hopefulness; like looking forward to something good…….something wonderful. 

Clint stroked Tony’s soft brown hair. “Not long,” he murmured. “I’m getting there. Just…..be patient with me. Please?” But he knew there was no reason to ask; Tony would be. Tony always was. 

Tony made some sort of noise in his sleep. Clint shushed him and he quieted, settling. Smiling, Clint brushed his hair back, giving his forehead a gentle kiss. “Thanks,” he said softly. “Thank you.” 

**~*~**

It had been several months now. Clint had been getting sent on longer missions, and while he was growing accustomed to it, he would never grow used to how gut-wrenchingly lonely he felt each time he left Tony. Tony clearly felt the same, and despite his respect for Clint’s boundaries in public, behind closed doors he clung desperately to Clint every time he returned from a mission. Each reunion always involved kisses, good food, tons of snuggling, and welcome home sex. Lots and lots of welcome home sex. 

The past mission’s end had brought about a particularly spectacular bought of love-making. Clint grinned as he remembered, thinking back to Tony’s rather creative use of mangos… 

“Barton!” 

Clint jumped, torn abruptly from his thoughts and brought back to the matter at hand. “Yeah?” 

“Pay attention. We need you calling out positions.” 

Clint had to bite his lip to hold back a snicker. The use of the word “positions” did nothing to dissuade him from his train of thought. Still, he had to focus. The others were depending on him. 

The Avengers had been called out on a mission. Someone was attacking New York City. It was a relatively new group, a name Clint hadn’t recognized right away. Still, they seemed fairly well trained, pretty decent shots…..though not to hear Tony speak it. 

“Honestly,” his voice came in over the com, “who designed these weapons of theirs?” 

“Stark...” Steve’s voice was wary, and Clint would wager good money it wasn’t from the fighting. Tony had been going on about this since the battle began. 

“Hey, Cap, you think I can bring one of these crappy guns back with us? I bet Justin Hammer would love to get his hands on one…examine it. Could be a good learning experience for him.” 

Clint bit back a snort of laughter even as Steve barked “Stark!” But there was no real bite to the name. Cleary the man was exhausted, and Clint didn’t blame him. Most people didn’t know how to put up with Tony, and having to do it at the same time as fight was definitely an uphill struggle. 

“What? Just trying to be helpful.” 

Clint shook his head, grinning, and glanced in Tony’s direction. There was a shooter directly below him. “Tony, below you!” 

“I got him.” A repulsor blast and the man fell to the ground. “Thanks, Robin Hood.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome.” 

“What, I don’t get a nickname? I’m wounded.” 

“You are not, you ass.” 

“I totally am. I’m gonna…” Tony’s voice cut out suddenly; Clint glanced back at him just in time to see Tony barreling towards him. “Clint, watch out!” 

Turning, Clint saw one of the shooters in front of him, not that far away. He had somehow managed to sneak up, and in some corner of his mind Clint was still able to feel vaguely impressed, despite the situation he was in. Not many people could sneak up on him. He raised his bow, but the man already had him in his sights….there was no way he was going to fire first. True enough, the shot rang out, and then Tony was in front of him. The shot hit Tony full in the chest, the impact knocking him backwards into Clint, and both of them fell to the ground. 

Clint stared with wide eyes at the man in his lap. “Tony!” But there was no response. “…..Tony?” He had forgotten all about the shooter; gone was every other thought but ensuring that Tony was okay. He gave him a shake. “Tony!” 

There was a noise that he thought might have been a grunt of pain, then Tony flipped his visor up. “Yea?” 

A wave of relief swept over Clint. “You….you’re okay.” 

Tony gave a dry laugh which immediately turned into a hacking cough. “Depends on your definition of ‘okay’.” 

Clint felt that heat behind his eyelids. He never cried. He REFUSED to cry. _Damn you, Tony_. “You…..you STUPID!” 

Tony let out another choking laugh. “Love you too, babe.” He reached out, fingers tracing Clint’s cheek. “You’re okay?” His hand was shaking so terribly. His whole body was shaking, now that Clint noticed. He caught Tony’s hand and held it to his cheek, nodding. 

“I’m okay.” 

Tony smiled. “Good.” And his eyes slid shut. 

Clint felt panic stirring in him. “Tony?” But again there was no answer. “Tony!” A hand landed on his shoulder and he half jumped out of his skin, but it was Natasha.

“Clint, they’re here with the helicarrier….they want to take Tony to medical.” 

He knew he should be nodding, be doing SOMETHING, but he could only stare at her. When the medics came to take Tony away, they had to pry him from Clint’s arms. Even though he knew that Tony had to go, that he had to leave with the medics to get better, Clint just didn’t want to let go of him. He simply knelt there on the ground where he had been with Tony, the spot Tony had saved him, and stared at his hands. There was blood on them. 

He felt Natasha’s hand on his back again, and she sat down beside him. “He’ll be fine.” 

“How do you know,” Clint asked, voice dull. 

“Because he’s too ornery to die.” 

He couldn’t help the sharp burst of laughter, but there was a choked sound to it, and it was as if something broke; before he knew it, he was in tears. Tasha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She didn’t say a word, just let him cry. Somehow, despite all her attitude and emotional detachment, Natasha seemed to understand him better than anyone. Well…..anyone but Tony. _Oh God, Tony_. 

Clint shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. There was no point in getting all panicky when he didn’t know what was going on. And as always, Natasha seemed to read his mind. 

“You want to go in there?” 

He took a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“Okay.” Natasha rose, offering her hand and a smile. Clint accepted, allowing Tasha to tug him to his feet. “C’mon, Barton. Let’s go check on your man.” 

Clint couldn’t help a small laugh at that. “My man, huh.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Lead the way, Romanoff.” 

**~*~**

Tony lay in a hospital bed, wounds cleaned and wrapped. All traces of blood were gone, but he still looked terrible. Clint stopped dead in the doorway. Immediately he felt Tasha’s reassuring touch on his back. 

“You gonna be okay?” 

He managed a nod. “….yeah.” Natasha’s hand slipped into his, giving it a squeeze. It helped. He moved into the room towards the visitor’s chair set beside the bed. Slowly he sank into it, never taking his eyes off of Tony. He was vaguely aware of Tasha finding a second chair and carrying it over to sit beside him. Her presence was ridiculously comforting. He was still panicking more than he would have ever thought possible, but he couldn’t begin to imagine how bad it would have been had Natasha not been there with him. 

He stared at Tony, that beautiful face, beautiful brown eyes closed, long lashes so dark against his unnaturally pale skin. “I can’t lose him,” he said numbly. 

“You won’t.” 

“I _can’t_.” 

“Clint!” Natasha grabbed hold of him, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. “He’s going to be fine. If it was that bad of an injury they wouldn’t leave him like this. He wouldn’t be in a regular hospital bed. He’d be hooked up to all sorts of machines, there would be doctors everywhere…..more likely than that, he’d be in surgery still.” 

Clint knew she was right….honestly, he had known it already….but it was hard to make himself believe it. Seeing Tony shot…..it had pushed some button he hadn’t known he had, set off a panic reaction he didn’t know he was capable of having. Clint never would have thought he could ever worry so much about losing something. But she was right. Natasha was right. Tony would be fine. He took a deep breath. 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

Tasha raised a brow, trying to gauge if Clint really did believe her, really did understand. “….okay?” 

He nodded. “Okay.” 

“…..Clint?” 

He spun around so fast that he nearly fell out of his chair. Tony was awake, blinking up at him. He looked more exhausted than anything else, and Clint felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood him. “Tony!” He was on his feet in an instant. There was a pat on his shoulder as Natasha silently said her goodbye, leaving, but he barely noticed. He grabbed Tony’s hand, careful not to squeeze too hard, and held it to his cheek. “You…..I can’t……how’re you feeling?” 

Tony gave a small smile. “Okay. You’re okay.” 

Clint felt an overwhelming sense of exasperation. “No, not ME, you idiot! How’re YOU feeling?” 

“Oh.” Tony seemed to give the question some thought. “…..okay? Not bad. Bit sore. But not bad.” 

“…but you were bleeding.” Clint couldn’t see any major injuries; everything had been wrapped. 

“Oh. That.” He shook his head. “Nothing terrible. I mean, the shot got through my armor, but it didn’t hit too deep. Only a couple stitches.” He traced his hand over his belly and chuckled. “Heh.” Tony smiled sheepishly. “Guess those guns weren’t quite as crappy as I thought, huh.” 

Now that he knew that Tony was okay, Clint felt an overwhelming sense of relief taking over. Relief….and something else. His worry and fear had been boiling for over an hour, and now that he knew Tony was alright, he was replacing it with an emotion he found much easier to deal with: anger. “Goddammit, Tony!” 

Tony looked completely taken aback. “I…..what?” 

“Why the FUCK did you do that?!” 

“Do…..save you?” 

“You jumped in front of a Goddamn bullet! Not even a bullet. Whatever the hell those stupid guns shoot.” 

“It’s actually a complex combination of-“ 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT IT IS!” Clint knew he shouldn’t be getting so mad but he just couldn’t help it. Tony’s injury had scared him to death and it had happened because he had tried to save Clint. Clint couldn’t handle that. “You shouldn’t DO that! What kind of IDIOT jumps in front of a direct shot? How stupid can you be? You just….” He realized that Tony was incredibly quiet and looked at him. Tony was simply watching him with a strange, small smile on his face. “I’m yelling at you, Goddammit, stop smiling!” 

Tony burst out laughing. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

“Totally aren’t,” Clint grumbled. 

“I am.” Tony’s smile was soft. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” And with those few words, Clint realized that all his yelling had done nothing to cover up his true feelings, to hide the fact that he had spent the last hour in a state of sheer panic. All the tension left him, his body sagging. Tony held out his hand to Clint. “C’mere.” 

Clint took it, allowing himself to be tugged closer, crawling into bed beside Tony and snuggling closer, face burrowing into the curve of Tony’s neck. “I was scared,” he admitted, voice muffled. “I was so scared.” 

“I know.” Tony stroked his hair. “I’d apologize but I’m not sorry. You’re alive. That’s what matters.” 

Clint pulled back, emerging from his hiding place. “I…..” He flushed. He still couldn’t say the words, still wasn’t sure they were true, they were what he felt. “I can’t lose you.” That much was true. That much was MORE than true. 

Tony smiled, stroking Clint’s cheek. “You won’t. You never will. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.” 

Clint laughed. “Good.” 

Tony’s smile visibly brightened at that, despite the surprise evident on his face. “Yea?” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah.” There was a moment where he just regarded Tony, eyes drinking him in, then he gave him a smack upside the head. 

“OW!” 

“Oh, shut up. That wasn’t hard enough to hurt.” 

“Still shouldn’t be hitting me! I’m _injured!_ ” Tony rubbed the side of his head. “Besides, you just said you were glad to be stuck with me!” 

“Yeah, and you’re lucky. Most people wouldn’t want to be stuck with an idiot.” 

“Hey!” Tony sounded indignant. “I’m not an idiot! I’m a genius!” 

“An idiot. Jumping in front of direct attacks.” 

“I was trying to save YOU, you moron!” 

The room fell silent, the two men simply staring at each other. “….I…..” Clint looked away. “….thanks,” he muttered. 

Tony chuckled. “Said so grudgingly.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be. I mean.” Clint sighed, frustrated. He wasn’t good with words. “I’m grateful you saved me. I am. I just hate that you got hurt doing it.” 

“…Clint.” Tony shook his head. “I’m fine. Barely a scratch.” Clint arched a skeptical eyebrow. “Promise. Here. When the doctors get back, we’ll talk to them. See if you can take the bandages off, get a look for yourself.” 

“Ooh. Take the bandages off, huh.” Clint’s voice was suggestive. Tony looked at him with surprise, then burst into laughter. 

“Oh yea. Strip me down in the hospital bed and have your wicked way with me.” 

“Sounds hot.” 

“Always is, with me.” Tony stroked Clint’s hair; Clint pressed into the touch. 

“Just…..please be more careful?” He could feel his face flush; this was verging on far too touchy-feely for him, but he needed to say it. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t.” 

“You don’t have to worry, Clint.” Tony’s voice and touch were reassuring, softly stroking Clint’s hair. “You’ve got me for as long as you want me.” 

Clint pulled away, looking up at Tony. “Promise?” 

Tony looked surprised, but he smiled. “Promise.” 

“Good.” Clint leaned in, kissing Tony. “You promised.” 

Tony laughed. “I did.” He caught Clint’s face, cupping it in his hands, and gave him a longer, lingering kiss. “I’m tired,” he murmured. 

“Should sleep.” Clint shifted, making more room. Tony curled up beside him, pillowing his head on Clint’s chest. 

“I love you,” Tony mumbled, already half asleep. 

“….I….” The words still weren’t there, but… “….as long as I want,” Clint whispered. There was no response. Tony was fast asleep. It didn’t matter, because he was still there. He was still there, and he had promised, so he would _always_ be there. As long as Clint wanted him. And Clint was really starting to think that that might be forever. 

_Forever_. 

….it had a pretty nice ring to it. 

**~tbc~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-epilogue to the last chapter, since Clint never showed Tony his silly pajamas.

Tony shut the front door behind him, flopping against it with a sigh. It had been a long, busy day at work, and he was exhausted. Usually he was able to shift his schedule so that he could do his work from home on the days Clint was home, but it didn’t always work out that way. This was one of those times. 

He tugged his tie loose. “Clint?” Shrugging out of his suit coat, he tossed both it and his tie over the back of a chair. “Clint, baby, you home?”

“In here.” Clint’s voice came from the bedroom, rather quiet and with a tone to it that Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on…..a sort of wariness. He headed towards the room, nervous now.

“Baby? Is everything oka…..” but he stopped dead in the doorway.

Clint was sitting cross-legged on their bed, hands fisted in his lap. His cheeks were flushed pink, the color a perfect complement to that of the clothing he had on.

Clint was wearing the silly pajamas. He had really truly brought them out. They were a deep royal purple with bows and arrows printed all over them. They were utterly ridiculous and he looked positively ADORABLE.

With each passing second that Tony stared without speaking, Clint only flushed more and more crimson. “Go on, say it. I look like an idiot.”

“…..not exactly the word I would have chosen.”

Clint’s gaze flicked upwards in a sort of guarded surprise, as though he were afraid this were some kind of joke and Tony would begin making fun of him at any minute. “…..yeah?” he asked cautiously.

Tony nodded, moving closer until he could cup Clint’s face in his hands. “Adorable’ was more the word I had in mind.”

Clint made a face. “Hey, no. I am _not_ adorable. I am _manly_. I am manly as fuck.”

“And adorable.”

Clint was still pouting but he didn’t look MAD. “…..so……” his voice was hesitant. “…..you like them?”

“Like?” Tony shook his head. “No.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss Clint. “I LOVE them.”

Clint actually looked relieved. “Yeah?”

“ _Yea_ , yeah. Dork. You look _amazing_. I love them.”

Clint actually smiled, mollified now that he knew Tony wasn’t laughing at him. “Good.” He looked down at the pajamas, tugging his shirtfront out to get a better look at it. “Don’t know why. They’re fucking ridiculous.”

Tony laughed. “Yup. But hey. So’re you.”

Clint glowered. “Shut up.”

Tony grinned. “No.”

“Yes. And hey.” Clint poked at Tony. “You promised to wear yours.”

“Mm…” Tony nudged Clint’s nose with his own, smile in his voice. “I did indeed.”

“Yeah. So hop to it.”

Laughing, Tony pulled away from Clint, moving to the dresser. “So bossy,” he murmured.

“You love it.”

“Oh, do I?” Tony shrugged out of his work clothes, letting them fall to the floor.

“You totally do.” Clint watched as each inch of skin was revealed and then, regrettably, covered again by neon pink fabric. “You’ve made that quite clear.”

“Mm.” Clothed now, Tony turned to Clint, smile on his face. “On more than one occasion, I believe.” He smoothed down his shirtfront. “Well?” Holding out his arms, he put himself on display. “How do I look?”

Tony’s pajamas were perhaps even more ridiculous than Clint’s. Tasha had picked them out to match the purple bow and arrow pajamas: they were bright pink with little cupids all over them. By all rights Tony should have looked utterly preposterous in them. But…. “You look good,” Clint admitted.

Tony was pleased. “Yea?” He ran his hands over his front again. “I feel silly. But I like it.”

Clint cocked his head at Tony. “How come?”

Tony smiled. “Because we match. And maybe that’s stupid or sappy, but it makes me happy.”

He was surprised to see the happy flush that rose to Clint’s cheeks. Tony would have thought such things were still too touchy-feely for Clint. Apparently not. But clearly it was still too hard for the blonde to vocalize those feelings, for when he spoke up, his voice was gruff. “Get your ass over here.”

Tony fought hard to suppress a smile. “Coming.” He pushed the covers back and slid into bed beside Clint, curling up into the other man’s form, feeling those strong archer’s arms wrap around him. He had never felt so safe as he had with Clint. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if this relationship ended and he lost Clint. To lose Clint would be to lose everything. But no. He wouldn’t let that happen. He had managed to convince Clint to give him a chance in the first place; he would find a way to convince Clint to keep him….to make Clint love him.

Tony snuggled closer to Clint, nuzzling the curve of his throat. “I love you,” he murmured.

He felt a shift in Clint’s form as the man reacted to the declaration. “….I…” The word was nearly inaudible. Then there came the soft brush of lips against his head, Clint softly whispering “sleep, darlin’.”

And even though Clint hadn’t said the words, Tony felt warmth filling him. It had almost happened. Clint was getting there. He _would_ get there, Tony just knew it.

 

**~tbc~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a separate piece, 'Games and Gifts', but it's getting incorporated into this piece, where I feel it fits better. The next chapter is the second part, which will be in story format.

**Hawkeye58:** …..I’m bored, Tony.  And nothing good can come of it.

 **Stark1:**   ……and why are you telling me this?  Do I seem like the role-model of self-restraint?

 **Hawkeye58:**   No.  But I figured you’d alleviate the boredom for a few minutes at least.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  A few minutes?  Such faith.  I’m truly flattered.

 **Hawkeye58:** Good.  You should be.  That’s a feat with me.

 **Stark1:** I don’t know, I seem to keep your interest, usually.

 **Hawkeye58:** Another feat.  It’s amazing.

 **Stark1:** Thank you.  I AM quite amazing, aren’t I.

 **Hawkeye58:** You’re SOMETHING, that’s for sure.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  That too.  Many things.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Yup.

 **Stark1:** Yea?  You hear anything positive, or are you jumping to the negative, as usual.

 **Hawkeye58:** I think I might play both sides of that street.  Speaking of streets….that chicken joke.  Is it supposed to be funny because it’s not funny?  Because if that’s the case, I still don’t get it.

 **Stark1:** …….wow.  You really are bored.

 **Hawkeye58:** I am.  It’s an issue.

 **Stark1:** Hey.  Got one for you.  Why’d the baby cross the road?

 **Hawkeye58:** Is this the same answer?  Because I still don’t get it.

 **Stark1:** Because it was stapled to the chicken.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hahaha.  That.  Still doesn’t make sense.  But it’s a better mental image.

 **Stark1:** Yup.  Hey.  What’s brown and sticky?

 **Hawkeye58:** I have no idea.

 **Stark1:** A STICK!!!

 **Hawkeye58:** …..wow.  You know, it’s clever.  But I can see why no one tells these things anymore.

 **Stark1:** Hahahaha you’re just jealous of my awesome joke collection.

 **Hawkeye58:** That must be it.

 **Stark1:** Yup.  Hey.  Do you drink your juice, milk, whatever, straight out of the container?  Pepper yells at me.  She says its disgusting.  It’s MY juice, I should be able to do what I want with it.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Tch.  Yeah.  Why waste a glass?  Then you have to wash it.

 **Stark1:** THANK YOU.  Tell her that the next time you see her.  She won’t stop yelling at me.

 **Hawkeye58:** I’ll try.  I get the feeling she’ll just yell at me too ha.

 **Stark1:**   Haha probably.  She doesn’t really listen to anyone.  Aren’t employees supposed to listen to their employers?

 **Hawkeye58:** I think if she did, nothing would get accomplished over there.

 **Stark1:** ……hey.  I’M the one who builds everything.

 **Hawkeye58:** I guess that’s true.  Just seems like she keeps you focused.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  Usually she pulls me out of whatever work I’m in the middle of to make sure I take a break and eat something.  I guess basically she keeps me alive.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Haha.  Good thing then.  What’s the longest you ever went?

 **Stark1:** …………uh……..

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  That long?

 **Stark1:** ………..shut up.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hahaha.  That’s okay.  I’m sure I’ve done it too.  Probably not as bad though.

 **Stark1:** It’s very engrossing stuff.  Lots of tiny details.

 **Hawkeye58:** I can imagine.

 **Stark1:** Heh.  Science nerd.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  That you are.  But….it’s cool science.

 **Stark1:** Yea?  You think?

 **Hawkeye58:**   Yeah. I mean.  I think most people do.  But.  Yeah, I think it’s cool.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  You’re hot for the science nerd.

 **Hawkeye58:** …….shut the hell up.

 **Stark1:** HAHAHA NOW I won’t.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, like you would have before.

 **Stark1:** Hahaha but now you’ve basically admitted it.  No WAY I’m letting it drop now.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, I mean.  It’s not like it’s not TRUE.  
…..you’re such an ass.

 **Stark1:**   Ahaha we knew that already.  
…..wanna come into the lab?  Watch me do some science stuff?  Would that get you all hot and bothered?

 **Hawkeye58:** Depends on the science stuff……I mean, it’s interesting but…not gonna lie, I get distracted when I don’t know what’s going on.  Seeing you make USE of the science stuff…..that might have a better chance.

 **Stark1:** ……wow.  I was expecting a “fuck you” in response to that.  Well, I’m sure I can come up with something interesting.  I’ve been working on something for you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah?

 **Stark1:** Yup.

 **Hawkeye58:** ……..what is it?  Oh, is it secret?

 **Stark1:**   Haha no.  I mean, it was meant sort of as a surprise, but if you want to know its not a huge deal.  It’ll be a surprise either way.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, that’s tough.  I’m curious.  But you can keep it as a surprise if you want……  
……how long would I have to wait?

 **Stark1:** I don’t know…..when are you going to swing by and get turned on by my mad science skills?

 **Hawkeye58:** Eh.  Today maybe.

 **Stark1:** Oh?  You sound so enthusiastic.  I mean, you’re not just seeing ME, I have a PRESENT for you.  And THAT’S your level of enthusiasm?

 **Hawkeye58:** Okay, you know, you’re just reading a text here.

 **Stark1:** Yea…..a text with a very unenthusiastic sounding “eh” in it.

 **Hawkeye58:** How do you know how enthusiastic my “eh”s are?

 **Stark1:** Cuz I’m awesome.

 **Hawkeye58:** Uh huh.  Still, I think you can easily miss my written enthusiasm.

 **Stark1:** Haha oh is that it?

 **Hawkeye58:** That’s totally it.

 **Stark1:** Ah.  
…..so I guess in that case, I should still give you these new arrows.

 **Hawkeye58:** You got me new arrows?  Do they do anything?  What are they made of?

 **Stark1:** Haha I MADE you new arrows.  And they do all sorts of things.  I know how much you enjoy your fancy trick arrows.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh man.  You are the best EVER.

 **Stark1:** Haha.  Thought you’d enjoy that.  Downside is that you won’t be paying any attention to me for like……a week…..while you play with your new toys.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  You know me well.  But I’m sure you can convince me to put down the toys for a little while.  It’s tough, but it’s been done.

 **Stark1:** Well, I’d like to think I’m good at catching your attention.  Besides, I’ll have to show you all the tricks.

 **Hawkeye58:** Ooh.  Bonding with stuff I’m good at.

 **Stark1:** HA!  Oh God I love you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Good.  I love you too.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  Cuz I make you goodies?

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, there’s that.  But I said I loved you even before the goodies.

 **Stark1:** I know, I know, I’m teasing.  But I’m glad I could make something for you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  It really means a lot.

 **Stark1:**  Good.  Seriously.  I make so much shit for myself and for God knows what else.  I really wanted to do something for you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  Well.  Thank you.  I’d return the favor, but I’m crap at making things.

 **Stark1:**   Hahaha make me some macaroni art.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh yeah?  Will you hang it on the fridge?

 **Stark1:**  I SO will.  In my main lab.  So I’ll see it all the time.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hahaha.  I’ll pick up some glue and glitter then.

 **Stark1:**   ……oh man I hope you’re serious.

 **Hawkeye58:** Next time I have an hour or so.  Totally happening.

 **Stark1:**  Oh man I love you.  This is super exciting.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah?  Glad you’re excited.

 **Stark1:**  I totally am.

 **Hawkeye58:** Good.  It’ll be awesome art.

 **Stark1:**  I expect nothing less.  
…..dude, okay, this is killing me.

 **Hawkeye58:** What?  Macaroni art?

 **Stark1:**  YOUR macaroni art.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  I’ve never made it before.  It’ll be an artistic learning experience.

 **Stark1:** …….I kinda wanna watch.

 **Hawkeye58:**   ……me make macaroni art?

 **Stark1:** Yea.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, you said I could watch you work, so I suppose it’s only fair.

 **Stark1:**  Yea?  Heh awesome.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  
…..don’t you mock my lack of skills, though.  Because I’m sure it won’t be clean or pretty.

 **Stark1:**  Hah I don’t think it ever is.  It’s macaroni and paste.

 **Hawkeye58:** True.  Messy stuff.

 **Stark1:** Yup.  Messy is fun, though.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  I’ll agree with that.

 **Stark1:** Thought you might.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Well, it IS me.  I can be messy.

 **Stark1:**  No!  Not YOU!  Messy?!

 **Hawkeye58:**   I know.  Never would have guessed.  I’m just so tidy normally.

 **Stark1:** Oh, extremely.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Haha.  Shut up.

 **Stark1:** Make me.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah.  Thought we covered this.  Making you shut up just isn’t worth the effort.

 **Stark1:** Pfft.  Lazy wuss.

 **Hawkeye58:** Fuck off.  Am not.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  Yet you just let me run off all the time and do nothing about it.

 **Hawkeye58:**   I swear to God Tony I’ll just go over there and sedate you.

 **Stark1:**  ……….could be fun.

 **Hawkeye58:**   For me, probably.

 **Stark1:** You gonna do funny things to my unconscious body?

 **Hawkeye58:**  I could pose you ridiculously somewhere but I doubt it would phase you when you woke up.

 **Stark1:**  No, but you could do it and like take photos or something.

 **Hawkeye58:**   True.  Or I could duct tape you to the side of your tower or something…..THAT would be hilarious.

 **Stark1:**  ……..not really, no.  You gonna support me during all the taping and untaping?  Cuz I’d rather not be dropped from that height, thanks.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Nah, I doubt you’ll mind.  You’ll be sedated.

 **Stark1:**  …….if I wake up dead, I will mind.

 **Hawkeye58:** But if you’re dead you won’t wake up.  So you’ll be fine.

 **Stark1:**  I will wake up in the next life and come back to haunt you.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Geez.  So little faith in me.  Like I’d really screw up and kill you.

 **Stark1:**  You better not.  I mean, you even want to risk it?  That’s kinda twisted.  I hope you value my life more than that.  But if you can, prove it first. Come toss me around a bit, show me you can do it.

 **Hawkeye58:**  …..are you seriously telling me to go throw you around?

 **Stark1:**  …….yes?

 **Hawkeye58:**   I don’t see that ending well.  For you.

 **Stark1:**  Haha come on.  You can just…..thow me on soft stuff.  The bed and the couch.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah?  Don’t think that’ll work as well to shut you up.

 **Stark1:**  Hahaha well its really for you.  Its so we can see if you’re strong enough to support me while you tape me to the side of my building.  
……personally I think there are other, much more fun ways.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Personally I think you should be more worried about the TAPE supporting you.  But I don’t doubt there are more fun ways.

 **Stark1:**   …….and you didn’t suggest those first?  You’re weird.  You have really weird ideas.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Hahaha.  I thought that one was rather tame.

 **Stark1:**  What one?  Taping me to the side of a building?

 **Hawkeye58:**  Oh yeah.  Real tame.

 **Stark1:** Yea?  Why…..what else did you have planned for me?

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, nothing for you.  You’re the one telling me to shut you up.  My tactics generally work by getting people to listen. Generally used on the enemy.  Hadn’t really considered friendly tactics.

 **Stark1:**  I just love that you say you know the fun ways to shut me up yet you immediately go with taping me to a wall.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Well, it IS fun.

 **Stark1:** …..you’re messed up.  I can think of SO many fun ways to keep my mouth otherwise occupied.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Hey, I can’t help it if I’m a little messed up.

 **Stark1:**  Mmhm.  And that sex takes a backseat to taping me to a building.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hey.  When shutting you up isn’t supposed to be rewarding you, yes.

 **Stark1:**   Haha hey, we never laid down any ground rules about it being a punishment.

 **Hawkeye58:** No.  But you were calling me names.

 **Stark1:** Yea, I called you a wuss for NOT TRYING TO SHUT ME UP.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Yeah.  And then I tell you how I will, and you say I’m weird.

 **Stark1:**  Well, you are.  Now come toss me around my house.

 **Hawkeye58:** You know, that could be construed as domestic violence.

 **Stark1:**  ……even if I’m allowing it?  Nah, I don’t think so.

 **Hawkeye58:**  I don’t know.

 **Stark1:** ………so you won’t come over?

 **Hawkeye58:** I didn’t say that.

 **Stark1:** …….so you WILL come over?

 **Hawkeye58:**  Well.  Yeah.

 **Stark1:** Hah.  You’re such a pain in the ass.  Make me wonder over nothing.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  Hey, I never said I wasn’t coming over.

 **Stark1:**  No, you just make it sound like you aren’t.

 **Hawkeye58:** No, I didn’t.

 **Stark1:**  Pft, whatever.  So, what do you wanna do?

 **Hawkeye58:**  I don’t know.  Movie?  Shawarma?  Could spar if you really have your heart set on being tossed around.

 **Stark1:** Oh man.  I wonder how fast you’d kick my ass.

 **Hawkeye58:** Depends.  Going all out?  Or friendly?

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  Well if you’re going easy on me it’s different.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh?  Cuz I could still take you down.  Just not as fast going easy.

 **Stark1:** Oh, I know you could.  But the timing doesn’t matter as much if you’re going easy.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, either way I’m pulling the punch.  Really going all out means one of us winds up dead.  Not something we want.  But we can time it if you want.

 **Stark1:** Well, I’d like to learn some stuff from you sometime anyway.  I don’t think I’d ever need to use it but….I like watching you.  It seems like it’d be fun to learn.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah?  That would be fun.

 **Stark1:** Yea?  Cool.  I’d really like that.  Heh.  Too bad I’ve got nothing to share in return.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hey.  That’s not true.  You’re making me cool arrows.

 **Stark1:** Ha.  Guess that’s true.

 **Hawkeye58:** It IS true.  Really.  I’m kind of glad I have something to give you.

 **Stark1:**   You’re gonna make me macaroni art!  THAT’S something!

 **Hawkeye58:**   Totally not the same.  Still making it though.

 **Stark1:**  How isn’t it the same?  You’re making it and its for me.

 **Hawkeye58:**  I don’t know.  Because you can’t use it.

 **Stark1:**  Can too.  Can put it on the fridge where it’ll make me smile.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Well…..okay.  I guess that’s something.  But it won’t defend you or anything.

 **Stark1:** Haha that’s fine.  I already have the suit and….what was it you called it? ….awesome and glowy chest piece.

 **Hawkeye58:** Ha.  Yeah.  Something like that.  I suppose that’s true.

 **Stark1:**  ……gotta be certain, when you’re teaching me to fight, don’t really hit that.  I mean, its strong, but not THAT strong.  I wouldn’t want to test it against a direct hit.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah….  
Don’t say stuff like that.  Makes me worry…..should know how strong it is.

 **Stark1:** Well, it’s not like I can really test it by ramming things against it.  That wouldn’t be too great for my health.

 **Hawkeye58:**  So…..make something of the same material you can ram stuff into.

 **Stark1:** Well, I’d have to make a replica of a human body to go with it, or it’d be pointless.  It’d be easy enough.  Just never seemed to be a reason.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well….I think it’d be good to know just what it would take to hurt it.  So you know we can avoid that.

 **Stark1:**  Guess so.  I can do that.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah?  Good.  You should.

 **Stark1:**  Okay, okay, I’ll do it.

 **Hawkeye58:** Thank you.

 **Stark1:** You’re welcome.  
……you really worried?

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, yeah.  I mean……I know your armor is beyond state of the art.  But you’re not always wearing it.  And when you aren’t you kind of have a glowing target right over your heart.

 **Stark1:**  Heh.  Guess that’s true.  Heart’s really fucked anyway, though.  It’s this thing I really need to worry about.  
….thanks.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Well.  Whatever.  They’re sort of connected.  But yeah.  I mean…..just let me know when you know.  How much it can take.

 **Stark1:**  You know that my heart and the awesome glowy thing are connected?!  You just passed to a higher level of science!

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh boy.  Wait till I tell Bruce.  I’m slowly catching up to the science bro party.

 **Stark1:**  HAHA!  Oh, he’ll be so thrilled.  But seriously….thanks.  It’s really cool that you care.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, YEAH I care.  Geez.

 **Stark1:**   Hey.  “Geez” what.

 **Hawkeye58:** I mean, I know I’m a dick but….you know I care about you.  COURSE I’m gonna worry.

 **Stark1:**  …..you really are the best.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  Now you’re being all sentimental…..don’t really know how to respond.

 **Stark1:**  Heh can’t help it.  You used to not say anything of how you felt so now when you say ANYTHING I get all sappy and pathetic.  See what you’ve done to me?

 **Hawkeye58:**   Heh.  Well at least it runs both ways, then.

 **Stark1:** Oh yea?  Rarely see the sappy and pathetic from you.  I’ll have to try harder to bring it out.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Oh.  Please don’t.  If and when you succeed, I’ll feel stupid I’m sure.

 **Stark1:**  Heh.  Can’t promise cuz I really do love you like that.  But I’ll try not to embarrass you TOO much.

 **Hawkeye58:**   You’re evil.

 **Stark1:** Hey!  I promised to try not to do it TOO much.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah, well.  That’s something I guess.

 **Stark1:** Definitely.  Sides, you like seeing how much I love you, right?  Don’t I get to feel the same?

 **Hawkeye58:** Okay, okay, I see your point.

 **Stark1:**  Good.  Better.  Or I’ll have to kick your ass.  
….which we both know isn’t gonna happen but I’ll do it anyway.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Oh, okay.  If you say so.

 **Stark1:**   Mm.  I do.  Kick it all the way from here to next Sunday.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh.  All that way, will you.

 **Stark1:**  Yup.  Alllll the way.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah, right.  I’ll believe that when it happens.

 **Stark1:** Heh.  Well you’re already not gonna fight me till I play around with my awesome glowy thing, so I guess it’ll remain a mystery, won’t it?

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah.  For now, I guess.

 **Stark1:**   ……you wanna help me with that?

 **Hawkeye58:** With what?  Testing the glowy thing?

 **Stark1:**  Yea.  I mean, you’re stronger.  I could make up something to test it with, but if you want to help…..I don’t know.  Just a thought.

 **Hawkeye58:** Ah.  Yeah.  I’ll help.  I mean.  I’d like that.  To help.

 **Stark1:** Yea?  Really?  Good.  I mean…..that’s cool.  I’d like that.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  Cool.  It’s ah.  A date then.

 **Stark1:**  Oh?  A date?

 **Hawkeye58:** Well.  You know what I mean.

 **Stark1:**  Heh.  Well, can’t it mean more than one thing?

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah, I guess.  I mean….if that works.

 **Stark1:**  Works for me.  Work for you?

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  Yeah, that works.

 **Stark1:**  Awesome.  It’s a date-date then.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha okay.  A date-date.

 **Stark1:** I’ll start making a replica glowy thing for you to smash around.  Shouldn’t take long.

 **Hawkeye58:** Okay.  Good.

 **Stark1:**  Hnn.  I really do love that this worries you.  Sorry.  That sounds really shitty.  But it’s nice to be cared about.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hey.  People care about you.

 **Stark1:**  What.  Pepper?

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  And the rest of the team.

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  Okay.  Bruce and Thor, I guess.  But we are NOT including Steve and Natasha.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, come on.  Steve worries about EVERYONE.  It’s kinda annoying.

 **Stark1:**  Ha I don’t think he worries about me unless I am LITERALLY on the verge of death.

 **Hawkeye58:** Ha.  Well, still.

 **Stark1:**  Still.  That’s like….five people.  Six if you make me count Tasha.  But you’re the only one who really counts.

 **Hawkeye58:** And I’ll always worry.  So maybe be more careful with that thing.

 **Stark1:** …..well…..aw, fuck.  This is gonna sound really stupid and sappy.  But now I have a reason to be.  
…..fuck.  Sappy.

 **Hawkeye58:** Hahaha.  Yeah it was.  But….ah.  Makes me want to be more careful, too.  Maybe even look before I jump off buildings and things.  I wanna stick around.

 **Stark1:**  Yea, please do that.  I’d rather you not flatten yourself.

 **Hawkeye58:** Okay, okay.  Not gonna flatten myself.

 **Stark1:**  Thanks.  I’d appreciate that.

 **Hawkeye58:** Of course.  
…..still probably gonna jump off buildings.

 **Stark1:**  I figured you would.  Just be more careful about it.

 **Hawkeye58:** I will.  Promise.

 **Stark1:**  Thanks.  
……it’s pretty hot when you do that.

 **Hawkeye58:** What?  Jump off buildings?

 **Stark1:**  Yea.  Pretty much any of your fighting is hot.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh?  Damn.  Makes me want to do it more.

 **Stark1:**  Ha!  So long as you’re safe about it, I don’t mind.  Like I said, it’s hot.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, I try to always be safe enough not to die.

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  I’d hope so.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, yeah.  What would SHIELD do without me?

 **Stark1:** Oh, obviously they’d collapse.  The organization would die completely.

 **Hawkeye58:** You know it.  Plus they’d probably sell off all my bows.  That would just be sad.

 **Stark1:** You kidding?  You die, I get the bows.  It’s like a marriage.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, is that how that is.  Ha.  That works.  I’d rather you had them.

< **Stark1:**  Wow.  Yea?  Sweet.  You get…..a shit ton of really expensive lab tech and a few houses.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Hahaha.  Wow.  Well, don’t die.  That’s just way too much for me to keep track of.

 **Stark1:**  Haha I think you’d find a way.  Hey, we should visit one sometime.  You’ve only been to the place in New York.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah, that’s true.  Sounds fun.  I’d like to see one.

 **Stark1:**  Heh awesome.  You wanna go to Malibu?  Beach sounds good.

 **Hawkeye58:** You got one in Malibu?  Yeah.  Beach sounds great.

 **Stark1:**  Awesome.  Yea, I actually spent most of my time there, till all this Avengers shit started.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, right.  I remember Coulson mentioning it, now.

 **Stark1:**  Haha yea?  What’d he say?

 **Hawkeye58:**   That you’re probably more annoying than me and that he threatened to taze you.

 **Stark1:** HAHA yea he did.  I told him to get me Starbucks.

 **Hawkeye58:**   You didn’t.  HAHAHA.  You’re lucky he even gave you a warning.

 **Stark1:**  Haha I know, right?  Had no idea at the time.  I mean, the guy doesn’t really LOOK imposing.

 **Hawkeye58:**   I know.  I’m pretty sure he does that on purpose.

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  Cloaking device?

 **Hawkeye58:** Something like that.

 **Stark1:**   Ha.  Nice.

 **Hawkeye58:** Wouldn’t surprise me.  Probably has state of the art tech for it.

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  For personality cloaking?

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  Maybe it’s a superpower.  Oh man.  Coulson’s secretly some sort of super powered ninja.

 **Stark1:**  ……that’s vaguely terrifying.

 **Hawkeye58:** I know, right.  I may never sleep easy again.  Not that I do much anyway ha.

 **Stark1:**  Bet I could make you sleep even less.

 **Hawkeye58:**   …..I actually do not doubt that.

 **Stark1:** Heh.  Maybe you should come find out.

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh yeah?  You think?

 **Stark1:**  Nope.  I know.

 **Hawkeye58:** Haha.  Then I guess I should get over there.

 **Stark1:**  Yup.  Pronto.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Got a debrief and then I’ll be right over.

 **Stark1:**   Yea?  What’re you gonna do with me when you get here?

 **Hawkeye58:** Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe throw you down on a bed somewhere.

 **Stark1:**  ……..fuck.  
……keep going?

 **Hawkeye58:** Well.  I’d like to become more acquainted with your unclothed body.  
……you DO realize this is gonna make the debrief unbearable.

 **Stark1:**  Don’t care.  Wanna hear more.  You’re killing me.

 **Hawkeye58:**   Don’t want to kill you.  
…..could try and shut you up……

 **Stark1:**   …….you better not be talking about taping me to a building again.

 **Hawkeye58:**   No.  Not this time.

 **Stark1:**   Oh, good.  
……what ARE you talking about.

 **Hawkeye58:** Giving you something else to occupy your mouth.

 **Stark1:**   …………FUCK

 **Hawkeye58:**  Yeah?  Sound like a good plan?  Cuz if you don’t like that I can always entertain MY mouth and see what interesting things that makes yours do.

 **Stark1:**  ………..you’re seriously killing me.  When can you be here?

 **Hawkeye58:**   Hopefully I’ll be out of this thing in an hour.

 **Stark1:**  Goddamn.  How am I supposed to last till then?

 **Hawkeye58:**   I don’t know.  How do you expect me to concentrate in this meeting?

 **Stark1:**  Don’t know.  You usually have much better concentration than I do.

 **Hawkeye58:**   I usually do.  But now I want to be here even less.

 **Stark1:**  ……I’m glad I’m having a bigger effect on you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Yeah.  You would be.

 **Stark1:**  Oh?  You’re not?

 **Hawkeye58:**   Glad?  Well, so long as I can get a hold of my concentration when I need it, then yeah.

 **Stark1:**  Well, seriously?  I don’t see why the debriefing is necessary.

 **Hawkeye58:**   I don’t know.  Procedure and all that.  I don’t show up, I get hell.

 **Stark1:**  Tell them I need you.

 **Hawkeye58:**  I doubt that’ll fly.

 **Stark1:** Hey, I’m important.  It should fly.

 **Hawkeye58:**   They’re of the mind your needs usually aren’t of the utmost importance.

 **Stark1:** Tch.  I saved their dumb asses with that stupid nuke.  They owe me.

 **Hawkeye58:** That’s true.  But I doubt they’ll see it that way.

 **Stark1:**  Whatever.  I wanna see you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Well, it’s finishing up.  I’ll sneak off the damn boat and see you soon.

 **Stark1:**  Fuck.  Good.  
…….talk to me more?

 **Hawkeye58:** Don’t know what to say.  Besides I can’t wait to be there.  See you.  Run my hands over you.

 **Stark1:**  Fuck.  That’s plenty.  Keep it up.

 **Hawkeye58:** Heh.  Gonna feel every piece of you I can reach.  Learn you entirely.  Intimately.

 **Stark1:** FUCK.  Hurry up at that fucking meeting.  Want you.

 **Hawkeye58:** Not at the meeting.  I’m about three blocks away.  Probably setting off all sorts of traffic cameras.

 **Stark1:**  Haha why’s that?

 **Hawkeye58:** …..yeah.  I might be ignoring the road signs around here.  Just a bit.

 **Stark1:**   …….fuck.  You’re awesome.

 **Hawkeye58:** Damn straight.  Don’t you forget it.  If I get ticketed you’re getting the bill.

 **Stark1:**  HA!  I’m completely fine with that.

 **Hawkeye58:**  Good, you rich bastard.

 **Stark1:**  Hahaha shut the fuck up.

 **Hawkeye58:**   I’ll be there in about two minutes.

 **Stark1:**  I’ll greet you at the door.  Naked.  With a rose between my teeth.

 **Hawkeye58:**   …..you know, I wouldn’t put it past you.

 **Stark1:**  Ha.  See you soon.

 

**~tbc~**


	10. Chapter 10

Clint hadn’t even knocked on the door before it opened and Tony stood before him. Clint stared, and burst out laughing.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Hey,” Tony took the rose from between his teeth, “you know how much it costs to get roses on rush delivery at this time of night?”

Clint couldn’t stop laughing. “You fucker.”

“That’s me.” Tony had texted Clint that he would show up at the door, naked with a flower between his teeth, but to actually be greeted that way? Clint broke into a fresh burst of laughter.

“I can’t believe you actually did it.” 

“Really? You said on the phone that you wouldn’t be surprised if I followed through.”

“I know. I mean, it’s totally something you would do, but…..actually coming face to face with it…..oh my God, my stomach hurts.”

“Maybe you should stop laughing, then.” Tony lightly tapped Clint on the head with the rose. “Dumbass.”

Clint took a deep breath, trying to regain control, and finally got a real good look at Tony. “…….you look good.”

Tony grinned. “Yea?”

“Yup. Naked is a good look for you.”

“Oh, yea? I never would’ve guessed you thought so.”

“I know, I hide it well.”

There was a loud screeching sound as a passing car slammed on it’s brakes. The driver had caught sight of Tony’s nudity, and he stopped and stared out the window, craning his neck to get a look.

Clint’s bow was in the car, so he went for the gun on his hip, aiming it. If the noise of the tires had been loud before, it was nearly deafening now as the man sped away in a panic.

Tony smacked Clint’s arm. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing?”

Clint slid the gun back into it’s holster, turning back to Tony, kissing him hard. “He’s not allowed to look.” Tony looked at Clint, surprised, but there was heat in his eyes. “No one is allowed to look. Just me.”

“ _Damn_ , it’s sexy when you talk like that.”

“Get your naked ass inside.”

“Make me.”

“You think I can’t?”

“No, I’m fairly positive you can.”

“It’ll be a hell of a lot easier than shutting you up.”

“Oh, I don’t know…..if your methods are the same as those you stated on the phone, I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.”

Clint gave Tony a little shove indoors, shutting the door behind them. “Inside.”

“Okay, okay, I’m inside.”

“Further. I seem to remember making some promise about throwing you on a bed….?”

“…..fuck.” Tony’s hands fisted in the front of Clint’s shirt, tugging him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. “Bedroom.”

“Yeah.”

They stumbled backwards, unwilling to pull apart for the short walk from the entryway to the bedroom, Tony’s hands working at the catches on Clint’s shirt, pushing it feverishly off his shoulders. They nearly fell several times, Tony laughing each time, Clint swearing.

“Fuck. Why does your house have to be so Goddamn big?”

“Fuck you, I like my house.”

Clint opened his mouth to retort, but his attention was caught by something else. “…….what the fuck….”

Tony’s bedroom was filled, wall to wall, with roses of every color and variety. There were roses on the floor, the nightstand, even the damn bed. Clint turned to Tony, wordlessly.

“…..what the fuck is this?”

“……I told you, it’s hard to get roses on rush delivery this time of night. They weren’t too pleased with the idea of driving out here, and they _definitely_ weren’t going to do it for just one rose. So I bought out the store.”

Clint just stared at him. “……..you’re fucking crazy, you know that.”

“What, you don’t like roses?”

Clint couldn’t think of a response. He simply pulled Tony close and, ignoring the yelp of surprise, scooped him up and tossed him onto the bed.

Tony landed with a bounce, laughing. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Clint climbed beside him, straddling him. “Yeah, I like roses.” He kissed Tony. “I like you more.”

Tony smiled, plucking a pale peach rose from the bed beside him and tucking it behind Clint’s ear. Clint swatted at his hand. “Ass.”

“What….you look pretty.”

“Shut up.”

“Thought you were gonna make me.”

“Getting to it.”

“Being awfully slow….”

“God, how does anyone put up with you?”

“They don’t.”

“I can see why.” There were roses all around Tony, framing him, and damn, he looked beautiful. Clint leaned in and kissed him, slow and deep, tongue tracing his lower lip, encouraging Tony to open him, which the man did with a little moan. 

He didn’t think that he had ever known anyone so responsive. Tony had no inhibitions whatsoever. He rolled up against Clint, gripping his shoulders, kneading his back. Fuck that felt good. He pulled away slowly, nipping Tony’s lower lip.

“Mmm,” Tony hummed as they parted. “Going for a short-term solution?”

“God….you really are determined to be annoying tonight, aren’t you?”

“Definitely. You said you were gonna shut me up. I’m gonna make you.”

“I also said maybe I’d make you make a lot of noise……that’s still on the table, too.”

He could see a rush of heat go through Tony, not just in his eyes but in the little flush of red that rose in his cheeks. “…..oh yea.”

“The only question is…..which do I start with.”

“Are you really asking for my opinion?”

“No, that was more me thinking aloud.”

“Ooh, you’re thinking? Try not to hurt yourself.”

“I really hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do when you’re being a pain in the ass.”

“But that would mean you hate me all the time.”

“True.”

“Haha. See? I’m brilliant. And right; did I mention that I’m always right? Cuz I am. Always right.”

“You know, I think I’m going to start with shutting you up.” Clint reached down, undoing his slacks. Amazingly, Tony fell silent. “…..what happened?”

“….huh?”

“You shut up. Is that really all it takes? I just have to mention shutting you up and you shut up? Cuz you know, that’s never worked before.” He shimmied out of his pants, kicking them aside.

“…well, you’ve never meant this particular method before.”

“Hnn. Well, if I’d known this was all it took…”

“Yeah. I think it’s a very good solution.”

“You would.”

“Why, Agent Barton, what are you insinuating?” Tony’s hands were trailing up and down Clint’s back, teasingly light, and Clint shivered.

“That you’re a little slut.”

“Hey!” Tony laughed. “Like you’re one to talk!”

“I think you have a far worse reputation.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You.”

“Make me.”

“Working on it.”

“You’re still being awfully slow about it.”

“I’ll go as fast or as slow as I damn well want.” Clint leaned down, tongue teasing over a nipple, eliciting a cry of surprise.

“Hah! Fuck!” Tony grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair. “What the fuck.”

“….problem?” Clint repeated the action, slow and teasing, simultaneously rolling down against Tony, feeling the man hard beneath him.

“Fuck…..Goddamn right there is. You’re fucking teasing.”

“Yup. I am. Though I suppose we could count this as me making you make all those wonderful sounds. You certainly are making some interesting ones.”

“I hate you so much.” Tony yanked on Clint’s hair. “You’re supposed to be shutting me up. Not ohhhh fuck!” he moaned as Clint gave his cock a teasing stroke, thrusting up into that touch. “Goddammit, Clint!”

Clint just laughed. “I have to admit, it makes me almost sorry to shut you up when you make such pretty sounds……but, I did say I was going to.” 

“It’s about time, you fucking….” but Tony didn’t get any further. Clint shoved him up against the pillows, climbing up higher so he was kneeling above him. He slipped a hand beneath Tony’s head, cupping it, encouraging him to sit up, guiding him forward. Tony obediently opened his mouth, his hot breath ghosting over the head of Clint’s cock before he leaned forward, taking him in. 

Clint almost gasped at the feeling of that wet heat, hands gripping Tony’s hair. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. Tony chuckled at the word, the noise rumbling in his throat, vibrating around Clint’s shaft and feeling better than it had any right to. He couldn’t help it, his hips canted forward instinctively; he grabbed the headboard of the bed to steady himself. “Fuck. Sorry.”

Tony waved a hand as if to tell him not to worry, and a hand slid down to cup Clint’s backside, gently squeezing, pulling him forward. It seemed as though he were encouraging Clint to thrust again. But Clint didn’t move, unsure.

Tony pulled back, releasing Clint. “What the fuck is your problem,” he demanded. “Don’t stop. I’m not gonna break.” His nails dug into Clint’s flesh. “Do it. Fuck my mouth.”

A shiver ran through Clint, heat tugging low in his gut, and he gripped Tony’s chin, pulling Tony to him. Tony didn’t resist, letting Clint do as he liked, opening to him.

Tony’s hot, wet tongue swirled teasingly around Clint’s cock, and he didn’t know that he could have held back if he wanted to. He gripped Tony’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. Tony moaned, as if he was enjoying this as much as Clint was, and Goddamn, if that wasn’t sexy as fuck. 

Clint opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. He looked down, saw Tony’s mouth, that gorgeous mouth, moving around his cock. Fuck. It was amazing. He stroked Tony’s cheek, and those beautiful eyes looked up at him. 

“….touch yourself.”

Tony looked surprised at the words, but an unmistakable heat rolled through his eyes, and Clint could see him slip a hand between his legs, moving rhythmically. 

That was all Clint could handle. His hips snapped forward as he came, thrusting erratically, clenching Tony’s hair hard enough that he was almost sure he would tear it out. Tony’s mouth found his, and he could taste himself on the man’s lips. It was strange, but not in a bad way. He pressed into the kiss, hungrily nipping at Tony’s lip, and then Tony was gasping, bucking up against him as he found his own release.

Clint allowed himself to collapse to the bed, half beside half atop the other man. He caught Tony’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking at the wetness of his release. Tony made a surprised but happy noise at the action.

“Fuck.”

Clint laughed, a low chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Was not expecting that. Any of that.”

“Oh? What were you expecting.”

“…..I don’t know. Not that.”

“….s’that a good thing or a bad thing/”

“Oh, good. Definitely good.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.” Tony was silent for a moment as Clint kissed each one of his fingertips. “……..I think you should shut me up more often.”

Clint laughed. “Oh yeah? Why’s that? It seems to be a very fleeting solution.”

“Ha ha, funny man.”

“What? It’s true. You opened your mouth almost right away.”

“You love listening to me talk.”

“Sad, but true.”

“Heh.” Tony rolled onto his side to face Clint. The blonde immediately bit his lip, but it couldn’t hold back the laughter. Tony frowned. “What….what is it?”

“You. You have flowers in your hair.”

“Huh?” Tony reached up and pulled a rose petal out of his hair. “……oh.” He grinned. “How stupid do I look?”

“Actually……” Clint gave him an appraising look. “…..it sorta suits you.”

“Oh, yea?”

“Yeah. You look pretty.”

“Hnn. Guess the roses were a good idea, then.”

Clint laughed, looking around the room. “Well, you’ve got enough of them.”

Tony looked at the roses scattering the bed, the floor, every inch of the room. “…..you think?”

“I do.”

“Oh well. At least you like them.”

“I do.” Clint stroked back Tony’s hair, plucking another petal from the brown locks. “I like you more.”

Tony smiled at the words, echoed from earlier, and stroked a rosebud down Clint’s cheek. “Sappy.”

Clint chuckled, rolling Tony onto his back, pinning him, leaning in for a kiss. “It‘s been known to happen from time to time.”

“Not often.”

“Not often,” Clint agreed. “…..and if you tell anyone about any of it, I WILL kill you.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, okay. Now shut up and lay down.” He paused, looking at Clint. “…..you _are_ staying the night, right?”

Clint smacked the side of his head. “Of course I am! Idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot; I’m a genius. We covered this already.”

“Well then don’t ask stupid questions. I wouldn‘t just up and leave you. I‘m not _that_ much of an asshole.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh.” 

Clint smiled, a hint of heat flashing in his eyes. “Besides…..you never know. I may have to shut you up again.”

 

**~fin~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many more fics to come that are part of this verse, but this is the last chapter in the beginning arc of their relationship as they come to terms with their coupledom. So if you're interested in reading more, subscribe to the verse and you will get more stories!

It took weeks for those roses to die. Clint didn’t know this simply because of all the time he spent at Tony’s house. No, he knew this because every single day he arrived at work, there was a fresh bouquet waiting at his desk. At the start of their relationship, this would have embarrassed him. Now it just filled him with happy butterflies and he had to duck his head to conceal the huge grin threatening to overwhelm his face, the happy blush spreading. No one but Tony had ever managed to make him blush. He paid the man back in spades by coming home each evening and soundly fucking him into the mattress. Not that it was really a punishment….

He had spent the previous night at Tony's. Not that this was anything new. Honestly, Clint spent more time at Tony’s than at his own place. Having his own apartment was getting to be a huge waste of money….especially when Tony’s place felt more like home than his own ever had.

That thought hit him hard. Tony’s house felt like home. And really, when he thought about it, it wasn’t just Tony’s house. Tony brought home with him wherever he went. They could be on a mission together, somewhere in the most disgusting place imaginable, and Clint would be as happy and comfortable as could be imagined, all because Tony was at his side. It was baffling.

He looked at the man in question. Despite the early hour of the morning, they were down on one of Tony’s labs. The genius had cooked breakfast for the two of them (it had looked horrible but tasted wonderful, as usual….one of Tony’s stranger skills) and then they had headed downstairs. For some reason that Clint didn’t understand, he never tired of watching Tony work. It should have been incredibly boring to sit there and watch someone work on something he could never, _would_ never, understand, but watching Tony work was fascinating, and even (he had no problem admitting it), downright sexy. Especially when he was working on one of his Iron Man suits. _God_ , that was hot.

Right now Clint hadn’t a clue what Tony was doing. He was surrounded by piles of tools and wires. Every now and then one of the robots would approach him and Tony would admonish it with some insult or other, usually threatening it with bodily harm. Clint always had to bite his lip to hold back laughter at that. He loved the way Tony spoke to the robots as though they were human, his babies.

There was a loud ‘thunk’ as one of the bots, while handing a toolbox to Tony, dropped it, spilling the contents all over the floor.

“I swear to God, Dum-E, keep it up and I’m going to let Clint use you for target practice.”

That time, Clint was unable to stifle his laughter. Tony looked up at him with mirth in those big brown eyes, and the younger man couldn’t help his own smile. He looked at Tony, sitting there on the floor surrounded by a huge mess of tech, his tanktop and arms covered in greasestains, a smudge of it on his cheek, and was overcome with emotion. He loved the way this man was always so happy, in spite of all he had gone through in his life. Loved how caring he was, regardless of his façade of conceit. Loved that he let Clint see behind that conceit even though he so often kept the façade up still in front of those he had known for far longer, like Pepper and Rhodey. Loved….

It hit him with all the force of a brick wall, a punch to the gut. Loved. He loved Tony. Blue eyes went huge and round at the sudden realization.

Tony saw the look and cocked his head to the side. “What. What’s that face for.” There was a hint of wariness, of worry to his voice.

Clint swallowed, trying to sort through the abrupt onslaught of feelings he had been bombarded with. He knew he had to get himself under control before he completely panicked Tony. Still, coming face to face with the knowledge so suddenly had caught him by surprise; it was taking him a minute to adjust. “You….” 

He looked at Tony sitting there, so beautiful, and found that maybe words weren’t so difficult after all. He gave a little laugh. “This wasn’t quite how I intended to do this.” Not like this, in the lab, him in his nothing but a t-shirt and some pajama pants, Tony covered in grease….though again, he looked damn good that way. But oh well. If this is how it happened, this is how it happened. “I love you.”

There was no response. Not a word. Tony simply stared, silent. Clint tried again. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He fish-mouthed for a moment, and finally succeeded. “You…. _really?_ ”

It wasn’t often that something rendered Tony Stark speechless. Honestly it wasn't that surprising, considering how long he had been waiting to hear those few words. Even so, Clint couldn’t help but laugh. “What do you know. I finally found something that shut you up.”

Immediately those beautiful brown eyes narrowed. “I hate you.”

“Well _that_ would be awfully unfortunate, considering I just realized I’m in love with you.”

The irritation ebbed, replaced by a look of wonder. “You love me. You really do love me.”

Clint shook his head. “I’m _in_ love with you.”

This time, there were no more words. Instead, Clint found himself with a lap full of Tony Stark as the man pounced on him. Clint laughed as he toppled backwards off his stool, taking Tony down with him. The older man kissed Clint fiercely, desperately, and Clint gave as good as he got. “I love you.” Tony whispered the words breathlessly against Clint’s lips. “I love you _so much_.”

Clint ran his fingers through Tony’s messy brown hair, trailed them down his cheek, thumb brushing away a grease mark that marred one jutting cheekbone. “I love you, too.” The joy in Tony’s eyes filled Clint with warmth, with a happiness he had never known. “Thank you…for being patient with me. For waiting.” But Tony was shaking his head.

“I’ll always wait for you. _Always_.” 

Clint knew Tony meant the words. Throughout their time together, Tony had shown him in every way possible that he would never lie, that he would always be there. “I know.” A memory hit him and he smiled. “Hey….you said before that I could have you as long as I wanted, right?"

A nod. "I did."

"Well I've decided I'm keeping you forever."

Tony smiled. "Is that so?"

Clint wrapped his arms tighter around Tony’s waist, holding him even closer. "That's so. You see, it may take me a while to make up my mind, but when I decide I want something, I don't give up. I'm in it for the long haul.” He smiled as he brushed back that tousled brown hair, gently tugging a lock. “So I'm afraid you're stuck with me now, Stark. I'm not giving you up."

Tony felt warm happiness filling every inch of him. He leaned in for a kiss, lips brushing as he murmured "wouldn't have it any other way."

 

And as they lay in bed that night wrapped in each other's arms, Tony's naked body a comfortable weight against his own, Clint knew for the first time in his life what true happiness was. With Tony, he had everything. With Tony, he was home.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
